


30 Scorbus Prompts (for November)

by Augurey_Ray



Series: Solitary Scorbus [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Baking, Bi Scorpius, But mostly fluff, Confessions, Cuddles, Dates, Disney, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Albus, Injury, M/M, Patronus, Prompts List, Scorbus, Scorbus as parents, Wedding, beach holiday, meetings, seperated then reunited, watching a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 31,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey_Ray/pseuds/Augurey_Ray
Summary: A short one shot for everyday of November using the prompt list created by @pepperimps01
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Solitary Scorbus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103801
Comments: 25
Kudos: 70





	1. You can sit next to me!

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been wanting the challenge of a prompts list for a while now but I've never found one that I've liked enough or had enough time to prepare for (I like to be prepared) but then I saw this one by @pepperimps01 and I instantly had so many ideas and here we are so thank you to Char for making this list!
> 
> These are mostly very fluffy but if I think any of them require a trigger warning I will put it before the chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy them! I'm very happy with them and I hope to have one posted consistently everyday but I am very busy with school work so we'll see how that goes!
> 
> If you're interested in this prompt list you can find it on Twitter @pepperimp01. You can also follow me there @ray_fish_ for more random Cursed Child stuff!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Albus and Scorpius' first train ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first prompt is First Meeting! 🍬

Scorpius' voice still rung in Albus' ears as they munched their way through his sweets. It didn't take long for Scorpius to start talking again. Albus was already getting the impression that Scorpius liked to talk a lot and although he was sure by the end of this train journey they'd never speak again, the word 'friend' stuck in his mind.

Scorpius seemed his complete opposite. Bubbly, happy, confident but a little awkward. Albus was always so grumpy and closed off.

"Have you got any interests?" Scorpius asked. It surprised Albus as it was completely off topic from what he'd previously been talking about.

"Not really. I'm pretty boring."

"I'm sure that's not true. Do you like reading?"

"I haven't read a proper book since I was a kid." Albus admitted. Scorpius feigned shock.

"Well I can always give you recommendations. I've read almost everything in the Malfoy Manor Library."

"Life's really that boring isn't it?"

"Yep. Especially when your family hide you away from the world because of ridiculous rumours."

Albus couldn't help thinking this was some kind of a dig, but Scorpius still wore that brilliant smile that hadn't faltered since Rose had left. "Sorry that was rude. I never know how to approach emotional issues." Scorpius quickly apologised.

Albus shrugged. "It's okay. I get that too." Scorpius looked up as he dropped a small chunk of fudge onto his tongue. 

"So which house do you think you'll be sorted into?" He asked. 

"Well, I hope Gryffindor so I can be like my family but honestly I'm not sure where I fit."

"I know what you mean. I'll probably be Slytherin but I do wish I could be in Ravenclaw."

"Will you be happy if you are in Slytherin?" Albus spat a bad jelly bean out onto his palm. Scorpius giggled ever so slightly. 

"I wouldn't mind. It's where everyone is expecting me to go anyway." He sighed, pausing his eating. 

"Do you think your parents would be upset if you weren't?" Albus asked. Scorpius seemed to ponder the question a little. 

"No." He replied eventually. "But I do want to give my dad a reason to be proud of me."

"I guess that's my biggest fear." Albus said timidly. "I'm worried about disappointing them."

"Well, if we're both put in Slytherin, you can sit next to me." Scorpius smiled. This stuck in Albus' mind as he opened his eyes to look out at the shocked crowd of Hogwarts students. Sure enough, as he looked off to the side, Scorpius stood awkwardly, beaming from ear to ear.


	2. Let me hug you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus just wants to hug Scorpius. Scorpius doesn't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is Cuddles! 💚

Scorpius was so concentrated on his book that he didn't hear the dorm door open or feel the bed dip. He only looked away from the page as something rested on his shoulder and strong arms wrapped around his stomach.

"Are you okay Albus?" He asked, bookmarking the page and placing the book down beside him.

Albus nodded and closed his eyes. "Please keep reading. Don't stop just because of me."

"Okay." Scorpius replied hesitantly. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Shh." Albus smiled. "I'm just cold, and I didn't sleep well last night."

Scorpius frowned. "Did you have a nightmare? I told you to wake me up-"

"It wasn't a nightmare. Just wasn't feeling great."

"You can still tell me." Scorpius picked his book back up as his friend nuzzled against his shoulder. "I want to be able to help you."

"I know. And you can by letting me hug you." Scorpius could’ve melted it was so adorable. He wriggled his arm around Albus' back and pulled him closer, rubbing gentle circles on his arm. Albus sighed as he relaxed further against Scorpius. He wasn't sure whether it was intentional but Albus seemed to fall into a deep sleep after that. So deep that Scorpius couldn't move him and that's how they found themselves tangled together the next morning, red faces and stammered apologise.

Scorpius couldn't complain, though. He liked when Albus initiated the cuddling for a change.


	3. I'm your star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Scorpius get a well deserved holiday after stressful exams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is Scorbus on a date! ⭐️
> 
> So I've decided to join the next two prompts as two parts so today is part one and tomorrow will be part two of Scorbus on holiday!

As Albus watched the scenery drift past the train window. He basked in the silence and the strange sense of comfort the gentle rocking carriage brought. Finally. _Finally_ he was free from his family. Now, for a whole weekend, it was Albus and Scorpius and no one else. They were renting a muggle holiday cottage for a few nights after many arguments with their parents. It felt good to be trusted and to get the break they both deserved after their OWLs.

They carried their luggage from the train station and up the hill to the small cottage. Albus fiddled with the keys for a moment before swinging the door open. The cottage lead into a small living space and a kitchen to the right. Up a small flight of stairs, was the bedroom with windows overlooking the seaside town below.

"I'm exhausted even though I managed to sleep on the train." Albus sighed as he collapsed into the bed. He took a deep breath of relief as he fell onto the soft blankets. 

"Well I want this holiday to be as chill as possible so maybe we could nap before we go out to explore the town?" Scorpius suggested as he dropped his bag to the floor.

"Sounds perfect to me." Albus smiled drowsily, already on the edge of consciousness. 

When he woke up Scorpius was reading beside him, sipping a cup of tea. "Ah you're awake!" He exclaimed, closing the book and placing it on the bedside table. Albus grunted and sat up against the pillows, rubbing his eyes. "I've been looking at the town map, and I think we should go and explore!"

"Sounds good. I'm hungry so maybe we could get dinner?" Albus said as he rolled from the bed to look out of the window.

"Yes! We could get chips or something!" Scorpius jumped up excitedly and ran down the stairs to get ready.

The town was a short walk down the hill from the cottage, but the weather was perfect and Albus was happy listening as Scorpius pointed out all of the individual houses down the road and admired their small front gardens and brightly painted windows.

They ended up getting chips from a local fish and chip shop and sat on the harbour wall, feet hanging dangerously close to the lapping water. As it was mid summer, the sun was still warm and, as Scorpius ranted about the facts he'd already learnt about the town, Albus only felt his heart grow warmer with love.

"I wish we could see the stars. Like on our first date." Albus said, dropping his head to Scorpius' shoulder. 

"You dont need the stars though," Scorpius replied, voice soft and gentle like the water below. "You have me. I'm your star."

Albus couldn't help beaming. "I love you so much." He whispered. Scorpius pulled him closer. 

"How about an ice cream before we go back and then we can watch a muggle film?"

"That wasn't a question, was it? You planned all of this out whilst I slept."

Scorpius smiled mischievously. "Maybe." He sang before standing and offering a hand to Albus.

They grabbed an ice cream before the shop closed- Scorpius getting a disgustingly sweet flavour while Albus preferred something more plain- and walked back up to the cottage just as the sun was getting low. Gathering all the blankets they could find, including the collection of fancy ones Scorpius had stolen from Malfoy Manor, they settled in to watch the film Scorpius had chosen.

Albus should have expected him to pick a sad film as, by the end, Scorpius was clearly trying his best not to cry. Albus smirked as Scorpius attempted to cover up several sniffs with the feeble excuse of hay fever.

The room had darkened by the end of the film and Scorpius ended up crying in Albus' lap. "This is meant to be a happy holiday. Why'd you pick such a sad film?"

"I just wanted to watch a romance with you. I don't know many muggle films but I love this one." Scorpius whimpered. Albus brushed his hand through scorpius' hair and let his fingers wander across his cheek.

"Aww you're a mess Scor." Albus said as he wiped the stickiness from Scorpius' cheeks.

"Sorry. Can we go to bed now?"

"Of course."

Once Albus had locked up and closed all of the curtains, he joined Scorpius upstairs. The faint sound of the sea and the town below filtered through the open window as he climbed into bed beside his boyfriend. Scorpius wrapped his arms around Albus, whispering a muffled "Sorry for being a downer."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Albus reassured. "Anyway tomorrow is gonna be fun. I have some things pre planned." 

"I love when you take over the planning." Scorpius mumbled as he pulled Albus closer and buried his face in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder that tomorrow will continue from where this left off! Have a nice day!


	4. A perfect plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus has planned a trip to the beach and Scorpius is excited to see crabs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is Scorbus at the beach! 🏖
> 
> This is part two of Scorbus on holiday!

"You're up early." Scorpius squinted as he stumbled into the kitchen where Albus was making sandwiches. Albus beamed as he slid a plate of eggs, beans and sausages across the island at him. "And productive it seems."

"I told you I had the day planned. You have nothing to worry about." Albus smirked before packaging the sandwiches into a bag and sitting next to Scorpius to eat his own breakfast.

"So what're we actually doing today?"

"Beach day!" Albus said excitedly, still smiling brightly. "I've made a picnic, so all we need to do is get changed and you need to pack a beach bag."

"You're so cute." Scorpius pouted. Albus leant over to place a sweet kiss to his cheek. "And in a strangely good mood." Albus only blushed and hid behind his mug of coffee.

The beach was a short distance further round the coast but now that Scorpius was more awake he was buzzing with excitement. They turned a corner and Scorpius gasped as the sight of the golden beach came into view. He grabbed Albus' hand and started running down the steps. He stopped dead when his feet hit the sand, the small grains spilling over his shoes.

"Scor?" Albus laughed as he was pulled abruptly into Scorpius' side. "Wait. Have you never been to the beach before?"

"No." Scorpius shook his head. "We would go on holidays to muggle places like this but it wasn't good for mum to be out in the open sun for too long so we never did things like this."

Albus smiled softly up at his boyfriend, rubbing his arm soothingly. "Well we're gonna have to make the most of today then." He said as he pulled Scorpius across the quiet beach to find a spot to sit. They lay their stuff out against the wall, as far from the sea as possible. Albus wanted to spend the whole day here, and it would be no good if they were caught out by the tide. 

For 10 am the tide was pretty far out. The weather was still breezy which Albus was grateful for (he didn't want Scorpius to burn). Scorpius settled on his towel with a book as Albus kicked off his shoes and raised his eyebrows at Scorpius. 

"You're not gonna just sit there all day are you?" He asked. Scorpius looked around nervously. It was relatively quiet par a few families further along the beach. Albus extended his hand, and Scorpius sheepishly took it and stood up. "There's nothing to be afraid off. Plus I'll reward you with sweets if you come in the sea with me."

"Alright alright." Scorpius laughed as they walked towards the waters edge. Still holding hands, Albus paddled in the shallow water. Scorpius, however, stayed firmly on dry land, their arms outstretched as Scorpius held on tightly but refused to let go. "It's just water Scor."

"I know," Scorpius hung his head and focussed on the sand beneath his toes. Albus frowned and walked back over, taking Scorpius' other hand and squeezing it reassuringly. "I haven't been properly submerged in water since the lake and that was when I lost you."

"Aww well you're not going to lose me again. We don't even have to go out that far. We could just paddle." Albus kissed him before guiding him into the water. Scorpius did enjoy paddling for a bit until he started to complain that his feet were cold. They ended up collecting different shells and pieces of sea glass before working their way back up the beach for lunch.

Albus poured some lemonade as Scorpius dug into the sandwiches. They watched as children ran up and down the sand and the beach filled up with more families and couples like them.

"So, after this I thought we could go rock pooling." Albus said as he brushed bread crumbs from his finger tips. Scorpius tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Basically," Albus continued. "We can climb on those rocks and have a look at all the creatures brought in by the tide."

"Like crabs?" Scorpius asked excitedly.

"Possibly." Albus laughed as Scorpius finished his last sip of lemonade and jumped to his feet eagerly. He was jealous that they didn't have buckets or nets like the other kids around but Albus explained that it was best to just look anyway.

“Hey Scor look!” Albus beckoned him over as he bent down to examine a large pool. He reached in gently and picked up a small, pebble sized crab. Scorpius stumbled over the rocks and gasped at the tiny creature. “If you pick it up like this then you can hold it comfortably.” Albus demonstrated holding the crab between his thumb and index finger.

Scorpius was hesitant at first but once the crab had settled and stopped waving its pincers around he relaxed and smiled. “Hello little guy.” He said. 

“You’re talking to the crab?” Albus asked incredulously. “I don’t even know why I’m surprised.” Scorpius only giggled as he patted the crab lightly on the head before letting it scurry back into the water.

“Oh look there’re some fish too.” Albus pointed across the pool where a school of miniature fish were flitting about among the rocks.

“They’re so tiny. Like you.” Scorpius teased. 

“I am not tiny.” Albus protested, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I meant it in a cute way.” Scorpius smiled toothily, leaning down to kiss Albus’ forehead. “See? Tiny.” Albus rolled his eyes and started walking back towards the beach. Scorpius followed quickly and they jumped back on the sand, running up the beach in giggles. After collapsing onto the picnic blanket Albus insisted Scorpius lay in the shade because of his high risk to sun burn and then lay beside him as Scorpius took his book out again.

Albus used a couple of towels as a makeshift pillow as he curled up in the sun, gradually drifting off to the sound of the waves and the seagulls. 

“Al?” He was awoken later with a gentle shake of the shoulders.

“Hmm.” He replied, rubbing his eyes. 

“Hi. You fell asleep and I’m kinda cold. Also, I ate all the sweets and now I’m hungry.” Scorpius looked down at him guiltily.

“When did you get so needy?” Albus teased, sitting up.

“Well it is 6 pm and we are paying for that cottage so I just thought it would be nice to spend some time in it.” Scorpius shrugged.

“Six? I didn’t sleep for that long!”

“You do take pretty long naps.”

“Sleep is important especially if you’re not getting a lot of it at night.” Albus said casually as he began to pack up their stuff.

“Wait are you having nightmares again Albus?”

“Not having this conversation here.” Albus said, a clear warning for Scorpius to stop there. 

Back at the cottage Scorpius sat at the island patiently watching as Albus stirred some spaghetti into hot water. He loved Albus’ home cooked food and, sitting here watching him, just the two of them felt exactly how he imagined the future.

“So do you think we’ll be living like this one day?” He asked, resting his head in his hand as he gazed intently.

“I love to imagine we will.”

Scorpius sighed at Albus’ blunt response. He’d been off since Scorpius had questioned his nightmares and the tension had yet to dissolve.

“Albus come here.”

“I don’t want to leave this to-“

“It won’t take a minute.” Albus reluctantly put the lid over the saucepan and frowned as he came round to sit next to Scorpius. “I just want to ask you about the nightmare thing. You don’t have to tell me anything I just want to know you’re alright. There’s nothing going on that you’re keeping a secret?”

“I wouldn’t keep anything secret from you.” Albus whispered as he looked down at the counter. “They just started up again after I had been away from you.”

Scorpius pulled him closer for a hug. Albus held on tightly for a moment before pulling away to go and serve up the spaghetti. Scorpius swirled his around the plate as he contemplated what to say. 

“You said you don’t get them when we’re together but then why have you been napping so much?” Scorpius knew the signs. He’s seen them last year and he’d seen them the whole of their fifth year. Albus pushed his plate away and put his head in his hands.

“I’m just adjusting to actually getting sleep again.” Albus said quietly. Scorpius nodded and quickly glanced around for a new conversation.

“I loved today.” He finally said. A small smile graced Albus’ face. 

“Really?”

“I love everything with you, but I’d never been to the beach before and you planned the perfect experience so thank you.”

“I just wish we were staying longer.” Albus sighed. 

“Yeah me too but we don’t leave till later tomorrow so how about we extend it a bit by lying in and then when we get back you can stay over at the manor before going home?”

“Sounds like _you’ve_ got the perfect plan.” Albus beamed before grasping Scorpius in a tight hug. 


	5. Dive deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus is worried about their first Patronus lesson, so Scorpius agrees to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is Patronuses! ✨
> 
> I hope everyone is coping well during everything that's going on around the world at the moment.

Albus stepped cautiously into the spare classroom. He'd been late out of Care of Magical Creatures and this was where Scorpius said he'd meet him. Scorpius was already there, nose in a book. He looked up and smiled when he heard Albus enter.

"I hope you're in a good mood." He laughed as he closed his book and jumped down from the table.

"It's a good thing you chose today! We were looking after Bowtruckles, and I had this super cute one and he-" Albus began to ramble.

"Alright, let's save all this happiness for the patronus huh?" Scorpius teased as Albus pouted and threw his bag to the floor, taking his wand from his pocket and joining Scorpius in the centre of the room. Scorpius noticed as Albus' hand shook. "Don't be nervous. You should know by now that I'd never judge you."

"Yeah but what if it's something pathetic?"

"Mine is a goat Albus; you don't have to worry." Scorpius deadpanned. "Now watch carefully."

Albus payed close attention as Scorpius waved his wand and uttered the incantation. Within seconds a soft silver mist erupted from his wand and a small goat went bounding around the room. Albus couldn't help but smile. It matched Scorpius' energy perfectly. With a rut of its head, the goat was gone in a matter of seconds.

Scorpius turned to face Albus. "Okay your turn." Albus gulped and gripped his wand tighter. "Think of your happiest memory. It doesn't matter if it doesn't work the first time. Just keep trying different memories until one works."

Albus didn't have to think very hard for something happy. Anything with Scorpius was happy. He closed his eyes and thought back to the day they'd made their first Hogsmeade trip. It was the happiest either of them had been since starting Hogwarts. Taking a deep breath Albus waved his wand and spoke the incantation loud and clear. A small whisp of light emitted but nothing exciting. 

"Don't worry. It looks like you have the right memory you just need to dive deeper." Scorpius reassured. "What was it that made you so happy?"

Albus tried to remember why he'd loved the day so much but his mind could only remember Scorpius. Scorpius getting over excited and eating thousands of sweets, Scorpius getting Butterbeer all over his face and Scorpius falling over in the snow on the way back to the castle. Albus' stomach did a funny spin. That felt wrong. Why did he always pay so much attention to what Scorpius did? So much so that he couldn't recall anything else that had happened that day.

"Expecto Patronum." Albus tried again. Scorpius went silent. When he opened his eyes, a strange creature was gliding around the room. At first glance Albus thought it was some kind of big bird, but closer inspection told him otherwise. "A cat?"

"That makes so much sense." Scorpius muttered, eyes still very fixed on the creature. 

"What do you mean?" Albus asked.

"If you were an animal, you'd be a cat. They're quiet, and they only warm to people they really trust." Albus couldn't help but smile. He liked that. The cat ran a few circles of the room before fading away. Albus identified it as a Persian cat exactly like the one the Potters had owned while he was growing up. He felt a pang of sadness at the memory of the beloved cat that had kept him company for so many years. 

"Are you okay Albus?" Scorpius asked after Albus didn't reply.

"Yeah. I like it." 

"Okay, sooooo," Scorpius dragged out his words, a clear sign that he wanted to worm something out of Albus. Albus raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes. "What memory did you pick?" Scorpius asked, smiling innocently. Albus punched him lightly in the arm, grinning.

"Well that would ruin it wouldn't it?" Albus smirked as he grabbed his bag up and made his way to the door. Scorpius hurried to follow him.

"Well can I at least see it again?" He pleaded. 

"Possibly. I want to see your goat again, though."

"Hey! Don't make fun of my goat. I'm actually quite fond of him. I named him Hector." Scorpius folded his arms indignantly. 

"Of course you did." Albus shook his head fondly. "I think it's cute. It really suits you."

Scorpius blushed. "Fine but you have to race me back to the dormitory." He sped up into a run down the corridor and jumped down the next staircase just as it began to move. Albus stood grumpily on the landing, sticking his finger up as Scorpius was swept away laughing.

"I hate you!" He yelled across the space between them before sprinting down the corridor to catch the next staircase. 


	6. Give yourself some credit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus is extremely stressed and he's been pushing Scorpius away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is Hurt/comfort! 💕

Albus was having a tough day. He'd been having a tough week _and_ a tough couple of months. With the exams and revision and the endless amount of school work piling up higher everyday, Albus was tired and stressed and he was extremely close to losing his mind. He was barely sleeping and what made everything even worse was that the rest of his classmates seemed to fly through. The only subjects Albus wasn't worrying about were Potions and Care of Magical Creatures.

His final lesson of the day was Divination. A pretty pointless subject that Albus almost regretted taking. Albus had never been a very academic person. He preferred creativity, something that Hogwarts didn't value as much as a muggle school would. Albus often wondered whether he'd thrive more in a muggle school. As he packed his books away and swung his bag over his shoulder, Albus prepared himself to head back to the dorm for a night of intense studying. What he wasn't expecting to find outside the classroom was Scorpius. He was leant against the wall with his arms folded, waiting for Albus to come out.

"Scorpius? What are you doing here? I thought you had a free."

"I missed you." Scorpius pouted as he pushed off from the wall and advanced towards Albus, taking his hand. "And I thought, since it's a Friday, we could go sit by the lake or something. Anything that isn't work." Scorpius leant closer to kiss him but Albus turned his face slightly so that Scorpius caught his cheek instead of his lips. Albus couldn't explain why, but he'd been feeling distant from his boyfriend for a while. Scorpius was so amazing and smart and, compared to that, Albus just felt... meh.

"Oh umm, I actually have a lot of work to get done before next week, so I was on my way to get started with that." Albus replied guiltily. Scorpius' face dropped.

"Okay well maybe I could come and help you." He suggested, rocking on the balls of his feet anxiously.

"Maybe not. I'll see you at dinner." Albus mumbled, unable to look Scorpius in the eye. He swerved around him and proceeded to walk briskly down the corridor. It was empty now as everyone was always desperate to get away from class on a Friday.

"Albus wait." Scorpius pleaded as he turned around to see Albus go. Albus stopped and waited for Scorpius to continue. "I never see you anymore and I just- I wonder if you're purposely avoiding me."

"Scor no I-," Albus sighed. How was he meant to explain all of this to Scorpius? He couldn't even get his own head around it. "I just need to be alone."

"Have I done something because if I have I didn't mean to?"

"It's not you Scor. I promise you haven't done anything wrong."

"Then tell me what's going on." Scorpius sounded really upset as he took a few more steps towards Albus.

"I can't Scorpius just drop it." Albus said quietly, fiddling with his fingers. 

"No!" Scorpius said stubbornly, taking Albus by surprise with his unusually harsh tone. "You're my boyfriend and I care about you. I love you!"

"Well maybe you should stop caring so much!" Albus yelled. His eyes widened, and he immediately covered his mouth as he realised what he'd done. It wasn't the biggest surprise. He'd been hanging by a thread for weeks, just waiting to snap at someone. He hadn't expected that person to be Scorpius.

Scorpius stood speechless. Albus was known to be grumpy, but he wasn't a big yeller unless it was directed at James. The silence was painful, and Albus could feel the tears building in his eyes as he took in Scorpius' defeated look. Before he could properly give in to his emotions Albus turned back and sped up to a run down the corridor. He didn't stop until he'd reached the safety of the empty dorm where he hid himself behind the hangings of his bed.

There was no time to be sad. Albus had way too much to do before he could go to sleep and forget the awful week he'd had. He screamed in frustration as his tears smudged the ink of his charms essay. If he'd just kept his mouth shut then none of this would be happening and he'd be able to get on with his three essays and DADA revision with no distractions.

Albus finished the charms essay and moved onto Potions which was easy. He was juggling between Potions and Transfiguration when the dormitory door opened and footsteps approached his bed. He hoped that it was one of the boys the other side of the room but the noise carried across towards Scorpius' bed. Albus froze, his quill dripping ink onto the parchment below. Albus had half the mind to gather everything on his bed into a pile and pretend to be asleep, but that would use a lot of effort he didn't want to waste.

"Al?" Scorpius' small sad voice sounded from behind the hangings. "Can we just talk?"

Albus contemplated this for a moment before he broke into a sob he didn't know he'd been suppressing. The curtains opened, and Scorpius climbed onto the bed. He moved some of Albus' books to make space for himself before pulling Albus into his chest, rubbing his thumb over his shoulder soothingly. Albus couldn't protest. This was what finally caused the inevitable breakdown he'd been anticipating since exams had started. Scorpius rested his cheek on top of Albus' head, holding him tightly.

"You're hurting yourself Albie." Scorpius murmured. "You deserve a break sometimes. School work shouldn't dominate your life."

"It does when you're not good at it."

"You're amazing Albus. Yes, maybe some things don't come easily, but you work so hard. Give yourself some credit."

"I just wish I found everything easy like you do. You're a natural at everything. You literally decided you wanted to learn Japanese last month and now you can speak fluent sentences."

Scorpius couldn't help but laugh. "Al, really? I can literally say one sentence of Japanese and it's not easy."

"Still." Albus grumbled, running his hands along the soft feather of his quill.

Scorpius sighed and stroked Albus' hair. "I wish you'd told me. I wish you'd asked for the help you so clearly deserve."

"I just- I don't want to be made to feel stupid. That's what happened the last time I asked-"

"Rose. I know." Scorpius finished for him. "But Al, you know I would never do that?"

"I do I guess I'm just stressed. I want to prove I can do this myself." Albus looked up to meet Scorpius' eyes for the first time since he'd sat down. There was a brief silence as they stared at each other. 

"That's why I vote a night off." Scorpius said as he closed the books and began to roll up the unfinished essays. Albus didn't protest. "Can I kiss you? I know we've been distant but I think now is the best time to fix that."

Albus nodded as Scorpius squeezed his hands and placed a gentle loving kiss to Albus' lips. 

"Now how about dinner huh?" He asked. Albus grinned and agreed and for the first time in a while things seemed to fall slightly into place.


	7. Extraordinary and adorable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius is more excited about Albus' birthday than Albus himself but it does uncover one of Scorpius' many hidden talents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is Cooking/baking! 🍰
> 
> I just want to clarify my timeline cuz these are so random and jumbled about so here are some of my head canons for Scorbus post-Hogwarts!
> 
> Albus and Scorpius get together during their 5th year at Hogwarts. After leaving school Scorpius trains to be a healer and starts off work in the emergency department in St Mungos before settling for a less stressful job in paediatrics.  
> Albus becomes an apprentice at an apothecary in Diagon Alley before later opening his own business where he can work from home but still works occasionally with the apothecary.

"I'm home!" Albus yelled as he kicked off his shoes and dumped his bag in the hallway. He skipped into the kitchen, excited to find Scorpius after a long day. "It was so busy at the apothecary today and there was-" Albus stopped abruptly at the sight before him. 

Scorpius was leant against the kitchen counter, delicately placing small decorations on top of a small chocolate cake in front of him. It was a glorious sight. Scorpius with his tongue out in concentration and his fringe falling slightly into his eyes. Albus could've melted on the spot.

Scorpius stood up straight to admire his work before looking up and beaming at Albus. "Happy birthday!" He exclaimed, gesturing wildly at the cake. Albus' confusion made way for a smile.

"Scor wha-"

Scorpius moved from around the counter, dusting his hands on his apron. "I found a muggle recipe and thought I'd try it since you always have to do all the cooking around here." Scorpius wrapped his arms around Albus' shoulders and pulled him in for a hug.

"You're extraordinary but," Albus pulled away and took in the rest of the room. "Were you planning on cleaning all of this up?"

"Oh! Umm," Scorpius turned to face the worktop behind him. It was scattered with flour and dirty crockery. "I might just leave that till later." He looked back at Albus with a guilty expression. Albus couldn't help snorting.

"You're extraordinary _and_ adorable sugar." He smiled as he brushed some icing sugar from Scorpius' nose. "How did you find time for this?"

"Got let off work early. Malory says I've been working too hard, and it was quiet so-" Scorpius shrugged and gave Albus a sweet smile. "Would you like to try some?"

"Of course. I'm intrigued to see how you've done." Albus smirked and took a seat on the opposite side of the counter.

"It's not the Bake Off, Albus." Scorpius rolled his eyes fondly, cutting a small slice and sliding the plate across to Albus.

Albus took a bite and hummed as the sweet fondant met his tongue. Scorpius giggled as Albus felt his eyes widen. "That's good then?" He asked.

"This is heaven Scor. I think you've uncovered a hidden talent." Scorpius visibly relaxed and Albus beckoned him across the table. He took Scorpius' cheeks in his hands and pressed their lips firmly together.

"Mmm I can taste it." Scorpius laughed as Albus dug back into the cake.

"Thank you Scorpius. This is really sweet."

"Quite literally! But that's not all! I have presents too!" Scorpius jumped up quickly and grabbed Albus' arm to pull him towards the living room where yet another surprise would await him.


	8. Overcome a fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius isn't good with horror and Albus insists that it's a fear he needs to overcome or at least try to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is Watching a movie! 🎥

"Oh come on Scor you refused to watch a scary movie with me at Halloween. We ended up watching that cartoon you like instead."

"Over The Garden Wall is adorable Albus." Scorpius snapped indignantly as Albus piled his arms up with blankets and cushions. "You can't deny you loved it."

"And I did but I think you need to overcome a fear."

"Nuh uh. Some people just don't like horror Al, and I'm one of them." Albus rolled his eyes and Scorpius stumbled into the living room. The other Potters were out so it was just the two of them. They'd made hot chocolate and now Albus was just about to put on a film. Scorpius shook his head as Albus waved 'IT' at him. "No. No Albus that's too much!" He insisted but Albus only smirked and slot the disk into the player.

"Just try it. For me?" Albus pouted as he sunk into the mountain of blankets beside Scorpius. Scorpius huffed and sighed in defeat.

"Fine! But you have to let me stay over tonight. Or the rest of the week."

Albus laughed delightedly. "Not a problem." He sniggered which only made Scorpius groan louder. 

The film was terrifying in Scorpius' opinion. He spent half of it with a blanket drawn just below his eyes in case he needed to quickly cover them and the other half buried in Albus' lap as he attempted to block it out completely. Albus laughed as Scorpius whimpered in relief when the film finally finished.

"You can now say that you've sat through a whole horror movie." He said. 

"Tell that to my dad when I'm having even more nightmares than usual." Scorpius mumbled.

"How can you possibly be scared by that Scor? You've been through worse."

"I guess. Doesn't make it any better, though."

"I'm sorry." Albus embraced Scorpius as he sat up. "I won't make you watch anything scary again."

Scorpius buried his face into the crook of Albus' neck. "You better not else I'll start only watching films with Lily."

"Harsh but makes sense." Albus laughed. Scorpius yawned and wrapped his arms around Albus' stomach to pull them closer. "Wanna go to bed now?"

"Can we just stay here?" Scorpius mumbled sleepily.

"Not unless you want this to be how we come out to my parents." Albus pointed out and Scorpius snuggled further into his chest. 

"Hmm. I wouldn't mind."


	9. If it makes you happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius loves the snow. Albus would rather stay inside and so would their cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is Rain/snow! ☃️

"Albus!"

"What?" Albus grumbled as he rolled over in bed. He snuggled further under the soft cocoon of the duvet and piles of fluffy blankets Scorpius insisted on owning. Footsteps pounded down the hallway outside the bedroom and Scorpius came tumbling into the room, a jumper halfway over his head.

"It's snowing Albus! Get up!" He squealed excitedly as he ran to look out of the window again.

"It's our holiday Scor. Just let me have a lie in. The snow will still be out there later." Albus whined as he pulled the blankets further up to his chin. Scorpius frowned and came to sit at the end of the bed.

"It's 11 am Al. We already had a lie in and now it's time for snow!" He jumped up unexpectedly, jostling the bed. "So hurry up!" He yelled behind him as he sprung from the room. Their cat jumped up beside Albus, purring softly.

"Hey Princess." Albus stretched out an arm to stroke behind her ears. Princess inched closer and rolled into the blankets. "You don't feel like going out in the snow either huh?" Princess purred in agreement and led her head on his arm. Albus lay peacefully for another ten minutes before Scorpius returned, dressed fully in winter clothing. Hat scarf _and_ gloves. His shoulders sagged as he saw Albus still in bed. Scorpius scooped Princess up and gave his boyfriend a warning glare. Albus sighed and proceeded to roll out of bed, dragging himself towards the wardrobe to pick out some warm clothes. 

In the living room Scorpius was waiting eagerly by the window. Albus passed him to walk to the kitchen where he started making a coffee. He managed one sip before Scorpius was pouncing on him again.

"Can we play in the snow nowwww?!" He asked, jumping onto Albus' back and wrapping his arms around his neck. 

"If it makes you happy." Scorpius squealed again this time directly into Albus' ear. "But," Albus yelled over him. "We come straight back inside to curl up warm again."

"Deal!" Scorpius was already fixing a scarf around Albus' neck. He pulled on a hat and his Converse before Scorpius flung the back door open and dragged him through the snow. They only had a small garden attached to their house, but it was enough to make Scorpius happy. He romped through the snow making footprints before beginning to roll it into a ball for the start of a snowman. Albus was eventually convinced to join in and it ended up being quite fun. They built an averagely large, sized snowman who sported all of their old Slytherin accessories and were finally able to relax back inside. Scorpius, rosy cheeked and satisfied with their snowy antics, collapsed onto the sofa and set up a fire in the fireplace to warm up the house. Albus made them hot chocolate with every sickly sweet that Scorpius loved involved. They then curled up under one blanket, and Scorpius read some of his book out loud. Princess also joined them, curling up in front of the fire place.

As Albus listened contently to Scorpius' soft-spoken voice he stared out of the window, watching the tiny snowflakes fall silently and settle in the grass and on the plants of their front garden. Although Albus mostly wanted to sleep while he was on holiday from work he also wanted to spend as much time as he had with Scorpius and he didn't think today had turned out all that bad.


	10. Smart and quiet with a good heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst clearing out their grandparents attic, Lily, Albus and Scorpius uncover Arthur Weasley's old Disney video collection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is Disney! 🎉
> 
> Thank you to everyone who helped with this one! I loved reading other people's headcanons on Scorbus' favourite Disney films!
> 
> It's my birthday today so please leave kudos and lovely comments if you're enjoying these prompts. They always make my day!

"Once you're done with those records, can you help me over here Scorp?" Lily yelled from the other side of the attic as Scorpius and Albus took their time to examine every old record in the box they were organising and occasionally playing one that looked interesting. 

"Sure Lily. We're nearly done." He said as Albus excitedly placed the record he'd just picked out into the player. "Is that the last one?"

"Yep." Albus smiled and collapsed into a dusty beanbag. Scorpius bent down to kiss the top of his head.

"I'm going to help Lily then. Maybe you could start going through those photo albums?" He said. 

Albus grimaced. "I might go and get us some snacks instead."

"Good plan." Albus got up and climbed down the ladder while Scorpius approached Lily who was elbow deep in a large cardboard box that Scorpius could only imagine had an undetectable extension charm placed upon it. "What've you got here?"

Lily sat up and swept the wisps of hair that were escaping her high ponytail from her face. "Video tapes. Grandpa used to own a muggle video player and we used to watch these movies all the time."

Scorpius knelt down and picked one out. "The Little Mermaid." He read out loud. "Are these what muggles call animations?"

"Yeah. Grandpa has this massive collection of Disney animations. I think they're all in here."

"Disney? Like... Tangled?"

"Yeah! You've seen that one?"

"It's Albus' favourite." Scorpius smirked and Lily giggled in response. 

"What're you laughing at?" Albus emerged through the attic door with a plate of biscuits.

"Your favourite Disney movies." Scorpius beamed and snatched up a biscuit before Albus could even put the plate down.

"Whoa is that Grandpas collection?" He asked, sitting down next to Scorpius and leaning into his arm.

"It sure is. Scorpius, have you really only seen Tangled?" Lily gave Albus a side glance to which he returned with narrowed eyes. 

"Well yeah but-"

"I don't know why you can't see it, Lily. Tangled is obviously the best! The story is great and the music is amazing!" Albus said defensively.

"You're cute." Scorpius leant in to kiss Albus' hair before returning his attention to the stacks of video tapes Lily had begun to unbox.

"I wonder if the video player is still up here." Lily glanced around the small room in thought. "We could watch some of our old favourites!" She exclaimed.

"Scorpius definitely needs to see some of the classics! Oh! Beauty and the Beast Scor you would love this one!" Albus jumped as Scorpius picked it up. He turned it over in his hands to read the small print on the back.

"Aha!" They both turned to watch as Lily pulled a sheet off of another box shaped object to reveal an old television. "We've done enough work for today. I'm going to grab some drinks, and we're gonna watch this film together!"

Although Beauty and the Beast wasn't the saddest film Scorpius still managed to weep his way through the entire thing, Albus ignoring him until the end when he started to cry a little harder and Albus offered a hug like the caring boyfriend he was.

"Belle reminds me of you." Albus whispered as the credits rolled. "Smart and quiet with a good heart."

"Hmm." Scorpius sniffed and wiped his watering eyes. "Can we watch another one?"

Albus checked his watch and sighed. "Sure. As long as you're prepared to face my angry mum when we miss Sunday dinner?" 

"I'm prepared." Scorpius smiled as he picked another video at random. Albus placed it in the player and sat back down, allowing Scorpius to lay back in his arms.

"Well, I am scared of mum, so you two have fun." Lily spoke as she stood up and gathered their empty mugs before smirking and closing the attic door behind her. 


	11. Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Scorpius decide on their favourite nicknames for each other now that they're finally a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is Pet names! 💗

"So," Scorpius began hesitantly, testing the waters before continuing. "Does this mean I can call you Albie now?"

"Really?" Albus groaned, his head falling into the book in front of him.

"What? I think it's cute." Scorpius pouted.

"It sounds like something those girls would call me at the end of 4th year. Remember?"

"Hmm." Scorpius tapped his quill to his chin in thought. " _Aww Ally. Let me carry that for you, Ally. You're so smart Ally._ "

Albus reached up to punch Scorpius in the arm. "I will never understand why they did that."

"Well, you're attractive and beautiful and perfect-"

"Okay okay stop!" Albus giggled as Scorpius flopped down beside Albus. "At least it helped me realise I was gay."

"I'm glad it did." Scorpius rested his chin on Albus' shoulder and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Albus pushed him off playfully, and Scorpius rolled off the bed and walked across the space to his own, gathering up his pyjamas. "I'm just going to take a shower."

"Okay sugar." Albus replied without a seconds thought. Scorpius paused in the bathroom doorway, a beaming smile taking over his face. As the silence stretched out Albus turned away from his book to see Scorpius watching him. "What?"

Scorpius practically catapulted himself at Albus again, smothering him in kisses. "I love you so much!" He laughed as Albus squealed beneath his grip. "I'm so glad this all worked out."

"Me too," Albus smirked as Scorpius stopped his kissing. "Sugar." He added again.

"Oh my god stop!" Scorpius moved to cover his blossoming cheeks with his hands.

"Never. Now go have your shower." Albus teased as Scorpius sent him an exasperated look and disappeared into the bathroom.


	12. I wouldn't think twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus is ill but just being with his boyfriend makes everything a little bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is Sick day! 🤒

Scorpius took extra care as he slipped from the bed that morning. Albus had spent most of the night lying across the bathroom floor throwing up and, of course, Scorpius had been with I'm the entire time. He looked wearily at his reflection in the mirror above the sink and sighed. Splashing cold water on his face and in his hair, Scorpius gave up on his idea to have a shower and trudged back into the dormitory to get changed. He was distracted however as Albus flinched the slightest in his sleep. There was no way Scorpius was leaving him here alone as he went to lessons, a bundle of worry for his boyfriend. Considering that Scorpius had received just as much sleep as Albus he yanked the hangings shut and collapsed into bed again. He wrapped his arms around Albus who rolled over to snuggle into his neck.

"I thought you were leaving for class?" Albus mumbled. 

"Shh I'm gonna stay to look after you." Scorpius hushed as Albus let out a soft groan of discomfort. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." Albus replied lazily. The same sarcastic response Albus always gave when something was blatantly obvious.

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"Just stay here and keep me warm."

"Do you want another blanket?"

"No!" Albus' grip tightened. "Your body heat is enough."

~*~

Scorpius must've fallen asleep again because he was jolted awake when something hit his chest. He blinked his eyes open and caught Albus' arm as another fist came flailing towards him. He sat up quickly to see Albus rolling about in his sleep.

"Albus wake up!" Scorpius shook Albus' shoulders, careful not to hurt him. 

"No... what?" Albus woke up shocked and breathing rapidly. Scorpius pulled him closer and dabbed Albus' forehead with the duvet.

"It's okay." He hurried to reassure him. Albus nudged Scorpius away as he dragged his hands down his face.

"Please stop." He groaned, clutching his stomach and falling back against the pillows. Scorpius sat frozen beside him, hesitant of his next move. 

"I'm going to get you some water."

When Scorpius returned from the bathroom Albus was lying over the side of the bed, rested on his stomach. "Hey, sit up for me Albie. Are you okay?"

"I think I would probably throw up again if my stomach wasn't already empty." He complained. 

"Would food help?"

"Not right now. Only you." Albus said in the most adorable sleepy voice Scorpius had ever heard. He placed the water down and climbed back into bed. Albus shuffled forward and lay his head in Scorpius' lap. "I'm sorry you're having to miss lessons."

"Don't think about it. I wouldn't think twice about prioritising you."


	13. Aqodel and Abuveya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the stress of his sisters arranged marriage, Albus escapes the confines of the kingdom of Abuveya but ends up running into a gorgeous boy and things take a turn, however not for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is Fantasy au! 👑
> 
> Just to clarify ages. Albus and Scorpius are 21 and Lily is 19
> 
> This is probably the prompt that took me the longest to write but I'm really happy with it and although I doubted at first whether it was gonna come out well I actually really enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> If I ever got round to it I'd love to extend this or go into more detail with it but we'll see.

Albus could finally breath as he jumped the walls unseen. He had been desperate to escape his family since all the talk of his little sisters arranged marriage. His older brother James had already married and moved out of the kingdom after refusing to marry the princess of their neighbouring kingdom.

See that was the thing. The kingdom of Aqodel and the kingdom of Abuveya had been attempting to unite for centuries, but nothing had ever worked. Albus was angry with his family for all of this. After failing with James, they’d decided his young and unsuspecting sister would be perfect bait.

The frosty grass crunched beneath his boots as he trudged into the forest. There was a small clearing ten minutes in where Albus occasionally hid when he managed to escape with no one stopping him. As he arrived, he noticed something different. There was a boy sat in amongst the daisies humming softly to himself as he weaved the flowers together. Albus was just backing away when his foot got caught in a root and he fell backwards, his back hitting the solid ground.

Albus groaned and closed his eyes against the bright sun sifting through the trees.

“Hey! Oh shoot are you okay?” Albus opened his eyes again to look straight into the face of a pale boy with shining blonde hair and sparkling grey eyes.

"Umm I think I'm fine." Albus muttered as the boy leant away so that Albus could sit up. "I'm just surprised to find someone else out here."

"Me too." The boy laughed. He stood up and offered out a hand for Albus. "I'm Cory."

Albus paused as he held onto Cory's hand. "I'm Albus." He watched as Cory's eyes grew wide and he quickly detached their hands. Albus wasn't a popular name so he assumed he must be busted. "So, what were you doing?" Albus asked in an attempt to direct the subject elsewhere.

"Oh just making daisy chains." Cory settled back down in the grass and picked up the already very long chain of flowers. Albus sat opposite him and watched as Cory's delicate fingers picked daisies and weaved them together. 

"So how come you're out here? Isn't security pretty high inside the kingdom walls?"

"I managed to get out without being seen. I'm just so sick of all this talk of marriage." Albus sighed. Cory nodded in understanding. "It's like my family see me as a waste of time because I'm gay and they've pounced on my little sister. She's the one who should be out here living her life but apparently the prince of Aqodel is sure to be straight so I'm useless to them."

"That sounds awful." Cory reached out a hand and placed it on Albus' knee. He blushed as Cory turned back to picking more flowers. Albus had just come out to a complete stranger and said stranger had not only accepted him but was treating him like a completely normal person. Already Albus could feel himself falling fast for Cory. That strange feeling of lust bubbling inside of him.

"It's probably for the best. I don't even know that the prince of Aqodel is good looking anyway." Albus laughed nervously.

"Haha yeah." Cory chuckled uneasily.

"So which kingdom are you from?" Albus asked curiously.

"I live outside of the forest." Cory explained. "So not part of any kingdom really."

"I wish I didn't have to live in a kingdom. Especially not as a prince. Apparently I'm also not capable of ruling a kingdom."

"It's- I mean, it sounds stressful."

Albus nodded and brushed his hands through the grass. Cory, satisfied with his chain, leant towards Albus and placed it around his head like a crown. Albus looked up, cheeks warm as their noses almost touched. Cory sat back again and beamed. "You should convert to a forest prince instead. It suits you."

Albus couldn't help but smile. They stared at each other for a few delightful moments until a distant bell sounded from beyond the trees. Albus broke eye contact as he strained his ears to listen. "Shit." He whispered. One glance back at Cory revealed his own frightened expression. They were frozen for a few more seconds until another set of bells began to ring.

"Does that mean-"

"Aqodel must be missing a member too. What're the chances of two royals running away in one day?" Albus leapt up and dusted the grass from his legs. Cory did the same. "I really have to go. You should probably go home too so that no one questions you."

"Will I see you again?" Cory asked hopefully. Albus was conflicted between making a run for it and replying to Cory. "I come here all the time. If you ever want to find me, I'll probably be here."

"Okay. Thank you." Albus quickly placed a spontaneous kiss to Cory's cheek before rushing away back towards Abuveya. 

~*~

"Where the devil have you been?" Albus' father, Harry, demanded as Albus attempted to subtly sneak back into the palace.

"I-," Albus began. 

"Oh Albus!" He was interrupted as his mother, Ginny, came running into the entrance hall. "What happened to your clothes? Look at yourself you're a mess."

"Sorry mum I just wanted some time away from all of this." Albus replied as his mum wrapped him into a warm hug.

"Well you better go and get yourself ready for tonight. Quick." She pushed him towards the staircase. 

"Tonight?" He asked in confusion. 

"Don't tell us you forgot?" Harry asked, his temper rising.

"The King and Queen of Aqodel are joining us for dinner along with Prince Scorpius who is set to marry your sister in a few weeks." Ginny explained.

"And Princess Cassiopeia will be there too so maybe you'll be a little better than your brother."

Albus sent his dad an angry look. "I'm gay dad and that's not changing any time soon. Sorry to disappoint." He grumbled as he turned and ran up the stairs. Albus wished his dad would be more sympathetic towards him. Princess Cassiopeia was pretty alright but she hadn't been James' type and she definitely wasn't Albus'.

He was so busy brooding that he almost missed the sounds coming from his sisters bedroom. She seemed to be speaking to one of the maids as she got dolled up for dinner. 

"You don't think he'll be ugly do you?" Lily's voice floated through the open door.

"He's a prince. I'm sure he's gorgeous." Suzanne (the maid) answered dreamily.

"There must be a reason why no one has ever seen him, though." Lily said thoughtfully. At this moment, Albus decided to slip into the conversation.

"He's probably in his own room wondering the same thing." He teased. Lily scowled at him in the mirror and threw a hair pin over her shoulder.

"Love that our parents keep our identities hidden yet they expect me to marry some guy who's two years older than me." She grumbled. "Why couldn't James have liked Cassy?"

"Would you really want James running this kingdom?"

"Good point."

There was a click of heels from down the hallway and another maid appeared. "Sir!" She was out of breath as she came to a stop. "I've got your robes ready in your room. They'll be arriving soon, so I advise you get ready."

"Of course. Thank you." Albus said politely. When she was gone, he turned and rolled his eyes at Lily before hurrying to his own room.

"Keep the flower crown it's cute!" Lily called after him. 

Albus waltzed into the dining room late only to be greeted by his fathers irritated gaze. He blocked it out as he took a glass of champagne from Suzanne. He flattened his hair self-consciously as he took a glance around the room. 

"Strange isn't it?" Princess Cassiopeia appeared beside him. "All of this. It's just so strange." She continued after Albus sent her a blank look. 

"Nothing is straightforward in this family." Albus said.

"Do you think they'll be alright?"

"As long as your brother treats her right."

"Oh please! Scorpius couldn't hurt a fly even if he tried. You have nothing to worry about." Cassy giggled. "You haven't met him yet have you? Hey Scorp!"

Albus took a sip of his drink and almost choked as Prince Scorpius turned around at Cassy's voice. He had been expecting a handsome boy of course. Almost identical to Cassy in facial structure (they were twins) and with the same blindingly blonde hair. What he hadn't expected was to come face to face with the same boy he'd been with in the forest only a few hours previously. The same boy he'd kissed before departure was engaged to his sister. Albus felt like he'd been punched in the gut as Scorpius smiled guiltily at him.

"Hi." Scorpius greeted, giving him a small wave. 

"Cory." Albus replied bluntly.

"Shh!" Scorpius pressed his hand over Albus' mouth and glanced around anxiously before pulling Albus into the next room. "Sorry." He apologised at Albus' indignant glare.

There was a moments silence as they worked out what to say. Albus felt like he could cry the second he tried to speak. 

"So about what happened in the forest." Scorpius started hesitantly. 

"Forget it. No point in dwelling on it. You're marrying my sister."

"But I really like you Albus. I know that's stupid because we only met today but I've seen so many people and it just felt different with you." Scorpius confessed. Albus fixed him with a hard stare, arms crossed over his chest.

"I felt the same." He finally admitted, shoulders sagging. "But I- there's nothing we can do. In a few weeks time, I'll just have to watch you marry my sister. It's probably nothing anyway. We'll get over it."

"What if I don't want to?" Scorpius looked with pleading eyes. This was just as hard for him as it was for Albus. Their conversation was cut short when Harry emerged from the dining room.

"Dinner's ready. Go take your seats." He instructed. Albus stalked back into the room as Scorpius sulked behind him.

Dinner went smoothly. Albus didn't understand why the two kingdoms needed to unite. They seemed to get on very well. Lily and Scorpius spoke politely but it seemed that Lily was more interested in talking to Cassy anyway as Scorpius stared sadly into his empty bowl of desert. Albus wanted to say something to cheer him up, but he wasn't sure what would help in the moment.

"Scorpius, tell us a bit about yourself." Ginny said once their bowls had been cleared away.

"Me? Haha of course me! No one else called Scorpius here! Umm." Scorpius stopped his anxious rambling as his dad rolled his eyes at him. Albus noticed Queen Astoria smiling fondly at her son as he began to explain himself.

"I umm I'm not very interesting. I play piano and I love reading." He said, hands fidgeting under the table.

"Albus loves to read too." Ginny commented. Albus dipped his head as his father sent him a suspicious glance. After dinner Ginny and Astoria sent Lily and Scorpius to walk the gardens so that they could be alone for a bit. Albus didn't see Scorpius again that day. He hadn't realised they'd left until Lily wandered into his room and flopped face first on his bed.

"How did it go?" Albus asked. 

"He's nice. Not my type, though." Lily sighed and sat up. Her hair was a mess of pins and glitter and her dress looked crumpled and slightly dirty round the edges. "He wouldn't kiss me or hold my hand and then I fell over and he didn't help me up. Stupid shoes." She grabbed her feet that were strapped into rather high heels and attempted to kick them off. 

"I'm sure it'll get more normal the more time you spend together." Albus tried to sound optimistic for his sisters sake. 

"Yes well not everyone can click straight away." She responded sarcastically and Albus wondered whether she knew more than he thought.

~*~

Scorpius visited many times over the next few weeks, much to Albus' torture. Cassy occasionally joined him if only to keep him company as he fantasised over what it would be like if he were to marry Scorpius. Cassy knew of course. She wasn't oblivious. Cassy and Scorpius were both incredibly intelligent, Albus could never keep up but he decided that was a good thing. At least Scorpius would have some clue of what he was doing ruling a kingdom when Lily didn't.

"He feels the same way you know?" Cassy said as she crouched down behind the bush beside Albus. It was the day before the wedding and Albus had been watching Scorpius and Lily as they took their daily walk around the lake. 

"Shut up." Albus muttered as he pleaded her to be quiet.

"Just saying." Cassy sighed as she nibbled on a fancy looking biscuit Albus was convinced she'd stolen from the kitchens.

"Well it's too late now."

"It was already too late when you met." Cassy pointed out, tipping her glass towards Lily and Scorpius.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Unimportant. What is important is your love life. Scorp likes you a lot and you like him a lot back. Simple!"

"What is simple about that?" Albus drooled, his patience running out.

"You need a conversation alone." Cassy hid her glass under the bush before jumping up and dragging Albus with her. "Hey guys! How's it going? Nervous for tomorrow?"

Scorpius looked like he was about to reply when Cassy continued. "Let's go hang out a bit Lily. The groom can't see the bride 24 hours before the wedding!" And without a backwards glance Cassy and Lily were running back up the garden path giggling. 

"That's not- umm okay." Scorpius squeaked. Albus was lost for words. He decided there was nothing to lose so, with a deep breath, he took his chances.

"I like you!" He blurted. "No I love you! I can't stand to see you with my sister, and I know you feel the same. Why can't we just call all of this off?"

Scorpius sighed and fixed Albus with a sympathetic look. "I do love you and these past weeks with you around have been awesome but I can't. I can't disappoint my family. I'm so sorry but everything will work out. I promise."

"You can't promise that but umm," Albus glanced down at his shoes for a second before meeting Scorpius' eyes. "Can I ask for one thing first?"

"Anything." Scorpius' face was full of concern. Albus took no time in grabbing Scorpius by the cheeks and pulling their lips together. Other than a few shocked and very high pitched noises from Scorpius they melted into each other perfectly. Nothing had ever felt more right. Albus ran as soon as they pulled away. He ran back into the palace and didn't stop until he was hidden away in his room where he cried. Cried about how unfair the world had been to him. Willing for some kind of way he could cancel the wedding.

~*~

"You seem very on edge Sir." Suzanne noticed as she helped Albus get ready for the wedding. Albus' throat betrayed him as he found himself feeling too sick to respond. He hadn't spoken all morning, and the wedding was in an hours time. "It will be alright Sir. Everything works out in the end."

That's what everyone kept saying, Albus thought as Suzanne left the room to check on Lily. It made him angry. Did anyone actually understand what he was going through because he thought they'd been pretty good at keeping it subtle? Albus peeped out of the curtains to see people piling in for the ceremony. He knew if he wasn't down soon his dad would come and pester him anyway.

"Hey you!" Albus almost jumped out of his skin as he left his room. 

"Cassy?!"

"Yep I am here as your emotional support as requested by Lily." Cassy linked their arms as they continued their walk through the corridors.

"Is that really necessary?"

"Don't strop. Just be calm and things will work out." Cassy beamed, tapping Albus' nose with her finger. 

Albus could never be angry at Cassy. Irritated yes but not angry. They emerged outside and mingled with the guests. Cassy did all of the talking of course, and Albus had to stop her from taking her third glass of champagne before the ceremony had even started. Once it did start they took their seats in the front row and Albus sat impatiently, fiddling with his robes, while Cassy happily chatted to her parents. Ginny sat the other side of Albus, resting a reassuring arm around his shoulders.

The music began to play as Scorpius appeared. He looked as stunning as ever with his baby blue robes that fit perfectly and looked amazing with his hair and eyes. Scorpius looked more nervous than Albus as Lily walked down the aisle. Harry was glowing with pride at his daughter who looked less pleased. Albus zoned out for the first part of the talking but the second Scorpius was instructed to speak he lifted his head to listen.

"Do you Prince Scorpius Malfoy of Aqodel take Princess Lily Potter of Abuveya as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I-" Scorpius seemed to stumble over his words. He looked to Lily and then his mum. "I can't. I'm so sorry but I can't. Lily, I don't love you and I know you don't love me. You're so young and this all feels too much right now." Scorpius said. Lily smiled reassuringly.

Harry turned in his seat and sent King Draco daggers. "We have to unite the kingdoms today. What is he playing at?!" He yelled angrily.

"You think I had any say in this?" Draco yelled back, just as confused and frustrated.

"Wait! Please!" Scorpius jumped, fear written all over his face. Albus glared at his shoes. He couldn't deal with any of this. He was sure to be blamed for it.

"No Scorpius! You are marrying these two kingdoms together today and that is that." Draco said, his voice dropping the anger as he addressed his son.

"Well, what if we still did unite the kingdoms?" Scorpius spoke nervously. Albus couldn't look, but he sensed Cassy nod reassuringly from beside him. "But I don't marry Lily." He continued. Albus didn't even need to be looking to sense eyes upon him. He finally looked up and locked eyes with Scorpius and then his mum. She smiled warmly and kissed his cheek approvingly. Harry only looked shocked, Draco didn't look too surprised and Astoria was beaming. Scorpius next looked to Lily who nudged him playfully towards Albus.

Albus, too shocked to speak, was pushed from his seat by Cassy and Ginny and took Scorpius' outstretched hand.

"Albus, when I met you I knew I felt something different from what I ever felt before. I felt the need to hide myself but when you found out exactly who I was you still liked me because you like me for me." Scorpius fumbled with the ring. It was probably too small for Albus' fingers, but Scorpius still held it out in his open palm. "Kissing you last night confirmed everything, so I hope we can make our families proud if you are willing to marry me."

Albus was trembling. Scorpius squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I- yes definitely." Was all he could muster and Scorpius reached into his pocket and pulled out a chain. He let go of Albus' hand for a second as he attached the ring and fastened it around Albus' neck. Albus was so ready to cry when Scorpius pulled his face to his own and pressed their lips together in a firm kiss. There was cheering and applause from the guests and when they pulled apart their family ran towards them, Lily and Cassy first, hugging and expressing their pride.

Albus had never felt so elated as he joined hands with Scorpius once more and they walked down the aisle happy and although a little nervous, ready to run a kingdom. 


	14. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius has permission to go home for his birthday but it isn't quite the celebration he'd hoped for.
> 
> TW: there's some mild violence and homophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is Birthday! 🎈
> 
> My creativity with chapter names progressively gets worse and I can only apologise for that.

"Dad?" Albus knocked timidly on the door of his dads office. The door was open, but Albus was terrified of interrupting his dads work. It was his own fault for leaving it so late. His letter from Scorpius explaining how McGonagall was allowing for him to go home for the weekend of his birthday to spend it with his dad and asking if Albus wanted to come too had arrived during the middle of the summer. Albus had asked his mum, but she'd told him he'd need to confirm with Harry. Albus didn't understand why. It was Scorpius' 17th and Albus himself was almost 17 yet he still needed to ask his dad permission to see his boyfriend. Well, Harry sort of didn't know that yet. It seemed Albus wasn't very good at communication with his dad even after they'd become a lot more civil after 4th year.

So, on the last day before school started again, clutching the letter tightly in his hand, Albus waited for his dad to turn around. "Are you okay Albus?" He asked with growing concern written across his face.

"Yeah umm, I was just wondering, well, Scorpius is going home on the weekend of his birthday and he has invited me to go too. Can I go?" Albus asked, eyes wide and nervous, hoping he might be able to convince Harry with that alone.

"Remind me when Scorpius' birthday is again."

"Umm November 19th."

Harry nodded as he read down the letter Albus had handed him. "As long as you won't miss anything. No Quidditch matches or anything?"

Albus shook his head. "No. That's usually the weekend before."

"Well I don't see why not then. As long as you send me anything you need signing to allow you to leave." Harry smiled kindly, and Albus felt something pass between them.

"Yes. Thanks." He stuttered as he took the letter back and ran upstairs to his room.

~*~

Scorpius simply buzzed with excitement from the moment Albus told him they'd be able to spend his birthday together right up until the evening they were about to leave for a weekend at Malfoy Manor. Draco was very happy to see them as they rolled out of the fireplace in the living room of the manor. He cooked them dinner, showing Albus how to make Scorpius' favourite Macaroni Cheese which Albus happily took notes as Scorpius practically bounced in his seat at the long table.

See, Draco did know about their relationship. Mostly because Scorpius didn't keep much from him but also because it had accidentally slipped out during the summer. Scorpius had always talked a lot and often forgot the things he was meant to be keeping secret. He'd been very upset at the time, and Albus had panicked after not getting any letters from him other than a very rushed one explaining what had happened. After that it seemed that Draco had taken them away for a father and son holiday to relax Scorpius a little more. This was why Albus felt so bad about his family not knowing but Draco and Scorpius were perfectly happy keeping quiet. In fact, Draco was quite smug about it.

Scorpius was still beaming as he wrapped his arms around Albus that night, ready to sleep. It was nearing midnight and, as tradition, Albus fully planned on waking him up again to give him his present. It turned out to happen the opposite way round. Albus fell asleep quickly after thinking Scorpius was already unconscious and was awoken not long later when Scorpius jumped on top of him, forcing the air from his lungs.

"Alright," Albus groaned. "Happy birthday Scor." He wrapped his arms around Scorpius as his boyfriend buried his face into his neck. For several blissful moments they lay, basking in each other's warmth until Scorpius rolled over and rested his chin on Albus' shoulder, a smile of pure happiness spread across his face. Albus rolled his eyes fondly and reached down to pull a small package from under the bed. Scorpius' eyes sparkled in the lamplight as he tore the paper away. Inside was a small, pocket sized frame. Scorpius turned it over to reveal a Polaroid of the two of them, cheeks pressed together as they hugged tightly.

"We are the cutest!" Scorpius exclaimed. "Is this the one my dad took?"

"Mhm." Albus hummed as sleep began to overwhelm him again. "I'm rubbish with presents, sorry." Scorpius chose to ignore him, standing the picture up on his bedside table and settling his head on Albus' chest, drawing circles on his arm with his finger.

"I wuv you." Scorpius mumbled as he fell back to sleep.

~*~

The next morning Albus woke first. The sun was beaming through a crack in the curtains and Scorpius snored lightly from where he was sprawled across the bed, one leg hooked around Albus'. Albus decided to revel in the limited quiet time he ever got with Scorpius as he buried himself further under the fluffy duvet (the Malfoy's only had the best) and snuggled farther into Scorpius' side.

Albus woke again when there was a soft knock on the door. Draco poked his head into the room and smiled when he noticed Scorpius still asleep. He gave Albus a small wave.

"There's breakfast ready downstairs when you want it." He said before leaving and closing the door softly behind him. Scorpius stirred as the door closed and immediately whined as the sun hit his face.

"Hey sugar." Albus smiled, stroking his fingers through Scorpius' hair.

"Morning." Scorpius mumbled. "I'm hungry."

"Of course you are." Albus giggled as Scorpius sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes. "Your dad just came in to say breakfast is ready."

Scorpius' eyes visibly lit up. "Really?!" He jumped up, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders and skipped towards the door. Albus followed a little slower behind him. Scorpius was rambling on about his dads pancakes when he stopped in the kitchen doorway. Albus, who hadn't been paying much attention, was smiling to himself and came to wrap his arms around Scorpius' frame as he entered the room. He only realised what was happening as it happened. Scorpius slowly took Albus' hands and dropped them back to his sides, causing Albus to look up. As he did, he noticed two figures he hadn't expected to see. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were sat at the table beside a worried looking Draco.

"Ahh Scorpius." Lucius began in his stern voice, sending them a tightlipped smile. "Still hand in hand with Potters boy." Albus didn't know where this was going, but he worried about doing the wrong thing so he ignored the urge to take Scorpius' hand. Scorpius seemed to be shuffling back out of the room but let out a surprised squeak as he bumped into Albus, almost toppling them both over.

"Do you want me to wait upstairs?" Albus whispered. Scorpius shook his head and took Albus' hand bravely before walking over and guiding them into seats opposite the older Malfoy's. No one did anything until Lucius let out another menacing snarl.

"If I had known you were out dallying with Potter I wouldn't have come to wish my only heir a happy birthday." Lucius yelled, voice increasing in volume as he stood. Narcissa pulled gently on his robes, begging him to sit down. Lucius took no notice. "You are a disgrace!" He screamed, throwing a glass across the room. It hit a cupboard pitifully and smashed onto the floor. Scorpius gripped tighter at Albus' hand as tears began welling in his eyes. Draco was stood trying to stop his father. He ran around the back of Scorpius and Albus' chairs, holding up his wand to protect them.

Lucius attempted to throw many other objects at them in anger but Dracos protection charm was too powerful even for him. Albus was surprised that he hadn't tried any spells on them yet but as he was thinking it a bolt of red light knocked him off his chair. He heard Draco roar and then saw Scorpius crawl across the floor towards him, enveloping him in his arms. There was a dull ache in the side of Albus' head but other than that he felt fine.

"You dare hurt him!" Draco yelled, curses thrown back and forth as Albus and Scorpius hid beneath the table. There were more arms around him a second later and Albus involuntarily flinched but Scorpius encouraged him as Narcissa helped them up and out of the room. She didn't let go of them until they had collapsed into the velvet sofa of the Malfoy Manor drawing room. Albus wanted to focus as she questioned if he was okay but the only words ringing in his ear were Dracos. Draco was so sure to protect him like his own son. Scorpius lay his head in Albus' lap as he cried.

"They hate me. Dad's gonna realise I'm a disappointment too." Scorpius sobbed. 

"He would never ever think that." Albus reassured. "I promise you. He's a good man."

"I know but-"

"You shouldn't doubt it Scorpius. Your dad loves you so much."

"Okay." Scorpius sniffed. Narcissa eventually brought them hot chocolate which they sipped at timidly. Draco appeared later looking flustered and scarier than Albus had ever seen him before. Upon seeing his son was okay he wrapped Scorpius up in a hug and kissed his hair.

"He's gone now. I'm so sorry. It's okay now." He whispered over and over until Scorpius stopped crying. He then moved onto Albus who clutched at his now cold mug nervously. "Are you okay Albus? You got hit pretty hard."

"I think it just missed me. I feel better now." Albus admitted. Draco smiled a small smile before pulling Albus in for a side hug.

"You're too good for my son." He murmured. "I could never let someone hurt either of you." His words seemed to set Scorpius off again, and Draco pulled him into his side. Albus got up and moved to sit beside Scorpius, wrapping his arms around his middle and resting his cheek against Scorpius' arm.

Narcissa walked back into the walk, carrying a small wrapped parcel. "You don't deserve to be this upset on your birthday." She said as she handed the present to Scorpius. Scorpius sniffed and hesitated before gently pealing back the paper. As Scorpius pulled the lid from the box, it revealed a delicate silver watch.

"We weren't sure whether a watch is really your thing, but you're 17 and, although it's a bit of an old fashioned tradition, I didn't want to skip it. This one was your mothers." Draco explained as Scorpius examined the watch as the expensive metal shone in the morning sunlight reflecting from the windows. "You don't have to wear it of course but-" Scorpius interrupted Draco with a hug. Draco hugged back as best he could with Albus still clutched tightly to his sons side.

"It's lovely Dad. Thank you." Scorpius mumbled, just about audible in Draco's shoulder.

"You're responsible enough now to look after some of your mothers more precious belongings which," Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out an almost flattish shape wrapped in teal tissue paper. "Is why I want you to have this."

Scorpius took the tiny present in his hands and gingerly unwrapped the paper to allow a sliver chain to fall into his palm. He lifted it up to get a better look and on the end hung a simple golden ring that Scorpius recognised very well. This was the ring that he'd seen so many times as he'd held his mothers hand when he was a child. A ring that he hadn't seen since his dying mother had gripped tightly to his hand in the hospital on that dreaded day before going limp and cold in Scorpius' own. There were tears in Scorpius' eyes before Albus could even comprehend what was going on. Draco held him tightly to his chest before pulling away and fastening the necklace loosely around Scorpius' neck.

"So that she'll always be with you." He murmured pulling Scorpius back for another hug. Albus clung to Scorpius' side. This had been a far more emotional day than he'd expected but he couldn't find himself able to hold back the tears as he buried his face into the shoulder of the boy he loved so much. 


	15. Pride and beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius always buys Albus flowers and Albus decides to return the favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is Flowers! 🌷

Albus admired the vase of pink roses that stood elegantly on top of the piano in the open plan kitchen. Scorpius loved to buy different flower bouquets from the small florist in the village every week. Each time they meant something different. Last week had been Hydrangeas which were beautiful, but Albus especially loved the roses as their scent always filled the house with a delicately sweet smell. Albus tapped his fingers against the kitchen counter as he hummed to himself, looking around for something to do. Scorpius had an important job interview today as he was hoping to move departments within St Mungos. He'd promised Albus he'd call as soon as it was over but it seemed to be taking a lot longer than Albus had hoped.

He kept tapping the home screen of his iPhone in case he'd missed a message, every time it lit up with his favourite photo of him and Scorpius. A selfie from when Scorpius had been messing around at the Burrow and had placed tiny daisies in his hair. It was utterly adorable, and Albus hadn't changed his wallpaper since. That's when an idea struck him.

Flowers!

Scorpius always bought Albus flowers so maybe Scorpius would love some of his own in return. Picking up his phone, Albus scrolled through some websites looking up the meanings of certain flowers. He knew Scorpius was a big fan of the language of flowers, and he knew Scorpius would appreciate the research Albus put into it before deciding. He stopped on a dainty lilac coloured flower with the name Carnation. Underneath it explained a bit about their meaning. This was perfect!

Quickly checking the time, Albus rushed out of the house and began the long walk down the hill into the village. The florist was just as bright as usual and the tiny bell on the door tinkled as he entered. The girl behind the counter, smiling as always, was arranging an impressive array of tulips as he walked in. She seemed relieved for a momentary distraction as Albus walked towards the desk.

"What can I do for you today?" She asked politely, resting her chin in her hands and fluttering her eyelashes in a particularly flirty way.

"Umm I'm looking for a gift for my boyfriend. Preferably Carnations if you have any." Albus said a little uncomfortably. 

The girl stood up straighter, a bright blush spreading across her pretty cheeks. "Of course umm," she quickly composed herself and reached up to tuck strands of her golden hair from her face. Albus got a quick glimpse of her name badge which read, in neat script, Albany. "Over here." She walked round the counter and towards the window displays. Albus recognised the flowers from the pictures on his phone.

"You're in luck! We have a variety of colours in today." Albany gestured to the buckets of flowers that Albus could choose from. He decided on a simple bunch of pale pink Carnations, and Albany wrapped them delicately in brown paper and string. As Albus took his wallet out to find some muggle money to pay with Albany spotted the small Polaroid he kept inside.

"Oh! Are these for Scorpius?" She asked, a grin spreading across his face. Albus looked up in surprise. He shouldn't have been _surprised_ , Scorpius was a regular customer and a lot of people in the village knew him. It was Albus who hid at home with his work, choosing not to venture out and meet new people.

"Umm yes. You know him?" Albus asked pointlessly as he fumbled with the money. 

"Of course. You must be Albus. It's very nice to finally meet you. Scorpius tells me you're very busy?"

"Something like that." Albus mumbled. 

"Hmm well Scorpius will love these." Albany gave him a soft smile before waving as Albus left the shop. He checked his phone again, but it was still empty with messages. With a sigh, Albus began the climb back up the hill to their house.

Back in the house Albus had not expected to find his boyfriend sulking at the kitchen table, swirling cold tea around his mug. Quickly backing from the room before Scorpius noticed him, Albus placed the flowers down on the coffee table in the living room before fully entering the kitchen. 

"Are you alright sugar?" He asked, approaching Scorpius.

"It went terribly. I completely messed it up." Scorpius replied bluntly. 

"Don't worry about it okay?"

Scorpius shook his head lightly, refusing to meet Albus' eyes. "I am worrying because I'm sick of my current ward. I need something calmer before I break." Scorpius fisted his hands tightly in his hair.

"Hey stop that." Albus attempted to tug his hands away and placed his own palms over Scorpius' damp cheeks. "They know how great you are and if you need a short holiday for your mental health then we can get that for you." Scorpius nodded, wiping his nose with a damp tissue. Albus attempted to stand up, but Scorpius gripped his hands and gave him a confused frown.

"I've got something for you." Albus whispered, kissing Scorpius on the forehead and freeing his hands from his boyfriends grip so that he could go and grab the flowers. Scorpius watched him go inquisitively and gasped when Albus reappeared with them.

"Carnations?" He said quietly as Albus handed them over and Scorpius breathed in their gorgeous scent. Albus settled down in the chair opposite him.

"I did some research." Albus began. "Don't worry I didn't touch your books!" He rushed to explain as Scorpius raised his eyebrows. "I just wanted to get you something that would mean something, and I thought about how you always get me flowers so... yeah." Scorpius reached across the table to kiss Albus strongly in the lips.

"I just want you to know how proud I am of you. No matter what happens with your job interview. I love you." Albus continued, their faces still inches apart.

"Of course. Pride and beauty." Scorpius whispered so that Albus could just about hear him, despite their close proximity. Next he jumped from his seat and ran round to envelope Albus in the tightest of hugs. "I'm so lucky to have you." He sniffed. "I love you."


	16. The prettiest of them all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius has been anticipating riding a Ferris wheel but, when he finally does the stars become his biggest distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is Carnival/amusement park 🎡

"Wow!" Scorpius exclaimed as Albus handed over the muggle money to the ticket officer. Albus turned and handed Scorpius an orange paper wristband before looking up to where his boyfriend was staring. The main reason for attending the carnival was for Scorpius to finally experience a Ferris wheel. He'd been talking non-stop about wanting to ride one all year and,now that summer had arrived, Albus had finally arranged for them to visit one.

Scorpius gazed delightedly up at the huge wheel on the far side of the field. They'd arrived late so it would be dark and every attraction was lit brightly with different coloured lights. The wheel, in particular, was impressive.

"You really want to go on it straight away?" Albus asked sceptically. 

"Well, it is the reason we came and what if I want to ride it over and over again?!" Scorpius practically jumped with excitement much to Albus' amusement.

"Alright then." He sighed as Scorpius clapped his hands and began to drag Albus across the grass, passing various different stalls on the way. There was no way he could be even slightly irritated. Scorpius' youthful energy never failed to lift Albus' mood.

Scorpius rocked on the balls of his feet as they stood in the queue for the Ferris wheel. Albus pulled his jumper tighter around him as the chilly evening air began to nip at his fingers. Scorpius noticed and looped his arm through Albus'.

"What's up? You're usually the warm one." Scorpius asked. 

"Didn't think it would be this cold." Albus grumbled, leaning in closer to rest his head against Scorpius' arm.

"Here." Scorpius took off the beanie he was wearing and placed it over Albus' mop of thick hair, causing it to fall in front of his eyes. "I'm pretty sure it's yours anyway." He chuckled. Albus smiled at the gesture and brushed the strands from his eyes before nuzzling against Scorpius' shoulder. They were eventually allocated a carriage of their own where Scorpius sat in the outside seat, swinging his legs over the edge.

As the wheel began to move Scorpius was practically buzzing with anticipation. He kept glancing down to see how far they'd moved and then focussed his gaze on the sky above them, pointing out the different constellations scattered like dust on the black canvas of the night sky. Albus listened intently, arms still tightly wound round Scorpius'. It wasn't until the wheel jolted to a stop mid air that Scorpius came to his senses.

"What's happening why have we stopped? Whoa oh shit this is high up." He stammered as he closed his eyes and focussed on steadying his breathing.

"Hey it's okay. This is meant to happen." Albus said, giving Scorpius' arm a reassuring squeeze. Scorpius rarely swore so Albus was a little surprised to hear his boyfriend so flustered. 

"We're so high up." Scorpius squeaked, eyes still held tightly shut. "And don't say I told you so."

Albus smiled smugly while Scorpius couldn't see him. He'd warned Scorpius multiple times that a Ferris wheel was probably not for someone as terrified as heights as Scorpius was but he'd persisted and insisted that he wanted to ride it anyway.

"If I wasn't so scared right now I'd apparate us away." Scorpius had completely tensed now, and his voice had reached a pitch that even Albus was struggling to understand.

"You don't really want to do that." Albus said, voice gentler than he'd expected. "Look," He took Scorpius' hands firmly in his own and gestured for him to look back up at the stars. "You don't always get to see this view."

Scorpius cleared his throat and turned his attention back to the sky. "I guess so." He muttered. 

"Remind me what that one is called again?" Albus pointed to a small cluster of twinkling stars.

"Lyra." Scorpius replied.

"Hmm. I like that one." Albus hummed happily, proud that his distraction proved to be working. "Star names are so pretty."

"Do you think?"

"Of course. You've got the prettiest of them all." Albus brought his legs up onto the seat and curled up into Scorpius' side.

"Oh look! I think that's Saturn there." Scorpius suddenly pointed to the particularly bright planet. Albus could only smile contently as the wheel continued to move and Scorpius' bright ecstatic excitement returned.


	17. I've been thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius has something he wants to tell Albus but things keep getting in the way.
> 
> This is basically my take on Scorpius coming out to Albus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is Confessions! 🤞🏻
> 
> I already wrote this one as a little idea a while ago but I thought it fit the prompt enough!

It had been an easy night Albus thought as he sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He hadn’t been woken by any nightmares and neither had Scorpius. It had been surprisingly peaceful.

Feeling a burst of energy after a full nights sleep, Albus drew back the curtains and stepped out of bed. Looking around he instantly noticed Scorpius’ curtains still drawn around his bed. Feeling smug that he was up before Scorpius, Albus went into full prankster mode and yanked the hangings open harshly. However what Albus found was not what he had been expecting. Scorpius’ bed was completely made and looked almost unslept on, and Scorpius in question was nowhere to be seen. 

Panic hit Albus as he frantically tried to think of a reason why Scorpius wasn’t still sound asleep.

Scorpius was a very punctual person, and he was a big fan of routine. Albus knew that because every morning, without fail, Scorpius would wake him at exactly 7 am already fully dressed for lessons and eager to head down for breakfast. A quick glance at Scorpius’ bedside clock told him that it was 7:15. With a frown Albus dressed into his robes and gathered a few books for his first lesson of the morning before making the decision to try breakfast first.

On the way to the Great Hall Albus’ mind was rushing with thoughts. Maybe everything was fine. Maybe Scorpius just decided on an earlier breakfast. Maybe he knew Albus had slept so well and didn’t want to disturb him.

Albus almost didn’t realise he’d entered the Great Hall as he came to a stop in the doorway, his eyes scanning the heads at the Slytherin table. When he couldn’t see Scorpius’ shockingly blonde hair, he averted his eyes to the other tables. It was too early for many of his family to be up yet and seeing as no one else could stand the sight of him it looked to Albus that he’d be sitting alone this morning. Checking for Scorpius one more time Albus’ gaze landed on James at the Hufflepuff table with his friend Grace.

Sighing deeply, Albus dropped into the seat opposite his brother.

“Hey Al.” Grace smiled. James hadn’t noticed him until Grace spoke causing him to look up from his quidditch magazine.

“Hey.” Albus replied not as enthusiastically. He began to pour himself a bowl of cereal which resulted in him adding too much milk and ending up with a bowl of drowned Cheeri-Owls.

“You alright Al? Where’s Scorpius?” Grace asked.

“What? Oh umm, I don’t know.” Albus shrugged trying to play it off casual but Grace saw right through him. She always did.

“Don’t worry I’m sure he’s just in the library finishing that project he was worried about.” She said as she reached to take the mug James was holding up to his lips and lowering it.

“Hey!” He exclaimed.

“James, that’s your fourth coffee this morning. Look your hands are shaking.” She said defensively. He gave her an unimpressed look before taking a sip of the pumpkin juice she’d replaced the coffee with.

“I need to go now but try the library Al; I’m sure that’s where he’ll be.”

Albus’ mind was racing again. How could he forget about Scorpius’ History Of Magic project he’d been so nervous about.

“Where you going?” James asked looking up at him.

“Library. Can’t just sit here when neither of us are Hufflepuffs.” James raised his eyebrows and nodded somewhere behind Albus.

“That’s not quite true.”

“Albus!” Albus turned and groaned internally catching a quick glimpse of James’ wicked grin. “Hello Albus! Sleep well?” It was Jessica, a girl who seemed to treat him like he was her boyfriend, despite the number of times he'd rejected her offer. She gave him a cheery smile which he struggled to return. Noticing something was wrong she pulled him into a hug and tugged on his hand in an attempt to get him to sit back down. “Come on you’ve barely eaten anything.”

“Not now.” Albus said breaking free from her grip and quickly leaving without looking back to catch her reaction.

There was still time to check the library before his first class started so Albus ascended a few staircases and entered the quiet hall. He knew where Scorpius’ usual secluded corner was and briskly made his way through unnoticed.

Taking a deep calm breath he turned a shelf and immediately clocked Scorpius’ figure bent over a desk. He let his breath out in relief.

“Scorpius!” He said feeling his spirits lift already. “How’s your project?” He asked falling into the chair opposite him. Scorpius immediately pushed his parchment under his arms and out of Albus’ view.

“Great fine great!” Scorpius answered quickly his eyes wide in surprise.

“Cool.” Albus ignored Scorpius’ mysterious behaviour and continued. “Why’d you not wake me up?”

“Oh! I’m sorry I really just wanted to finish my project and you looked pretty peaceful.” Scorpius sat up straighter.

“Doesn’t look like you’ve done much.” Albus stated making a big show of looking at Scorpius’ now revealed parchment.

“Sorry Albus! Lots going on, needed to think alone!” He all but jumped to scoop his work off the table and into his bag.

“Hey Scor, it’s okay I’m not mad.” Albus gently said placing a hand on his arm to keep him from leaving. Scorpius looked into Albus’ eyes for the first time that morning. “Are you okay?” Albus saw him visibly shrink into himself. He waited for Scorpius to speak.

“Yes Albus I’m fine. As I said I’ve just got a lot on my mind right now.” He folded his hands in his lap and focused on his feet, gently tapping an unknown rhythm on the table leg. 

“You can tell me anything you know? I’m your best friend.” There was a brief pause as Albus removed his hand and they both avoided eye contact.

“Actually there is something I wanted to tell you.” Scorpius started, regaining Albus’ attention.

“Yeah?” Albus looked hopeful but all at once Scorpius’ expression dropped and his confidence disintegrated as he looked at something over Albus’ shoulder.

“Albus!” Albus sighed and scrunched up his face sending Scorpius an apologetic look before turning to face the sound of the sickly sweet voice. “You left so soon and without much to eat. I brought you this and thought we could walk to Herbology together.” Jessica smiled innocently as she swayed on the balls of her feet.

“Thanks Jess but I really just need to talk to Scor for a second.” Albus nodded to Scorpius who sent a weak smile in Jessica's direction. Jessica's face contorted into a glare.

“Well I need to talk to you too.” She insisted. Albus turned to face her again.

“Well you’ve kind of just interrupted _our_ conversation.” He gestured between Scorpius and himself. “Can we talk later?” Jessica's expression turned to anger.

“I am _your_ girlfriend. I come _way_ before-“ she waved her hand lazily at Scorpius. “-friends.” Albus slammed his fist down on the table and Scorpius immediately leapt up.

“Jessica, you are out of line and you are _not_ my girlfriend! If you want to be friends with me, you have to be friends with Scorpius too!” Albus yelled. Their library corner was thankfully so secluded Madam Pince was never close enough to hear anything.

"Fat chance.” Jessica replied, folding her arms. Scorpius was already gone when Albus turned around again. He sank into his chair in frustration as Jessica picked up his bag for him. “Herbology?” She asked in that disgustingly sweet tone again, allowing Albus to follow her out of the library.

~*~

The bathroom door swung shut with force as Scorpius ran to the sinks, holding himself together as much as he could. He was so close to the breaking point and after a quick glance around the empty bathroom to double check he was alone he let out a heavy sob.

His tiny crush had gotten way out of hand. This crush on his best friend. His best friend who practically had a girlfriend. Who was undoubtedly straight and was definitely not crying over his best mate every time he saw him interact with a girl. What was he doing? He’d been so close to confessing his recent realisation to Albus.

Scorpius ran his hands down his face and stared at himself in the mirror. He was a mess and there was no way he could go to lessons now.

Unable to get rid of the red circles around his eyes, Scorpius decided to see if he could brag a day off from Madam Pomfrey for faking illness. This was something he'd had never considered even doing before.

“Malfoy? What’s the problem?” Madam Pomfrey asked, clearly surprised to see him.

“I- I don’t feel great.” Scorpius muttered. “Could I maybe take the day off? I really need the sleep. I can definitely feel a fever coming, but I can’t be ill for exams in three weeks.” Madam Pomfrey nodded as he rambled an excuse.

“You do look terrible Mr Malfoy. I’ll give you today but I expect you to be in lessons tomorrow.” Scorpius nodded and thanked her before descending the castle to the dormitories.

Scorpius dumped his bag on the floor beside his bed and chucked his robes in a heap next to it before drawing the hangings and climbing under the duvet. He didn’t sleep much, but the time to think was helpful.

By the time lessons were over and Scorpius was expecting Albus back he was sure he’d cried buckets and was still sniffling when he heard someone enter the dorm.

Footsteps approached his bed, and Scorpius squeezed his eyes tight shut causing a few stray tears to fall from his eyelashes.

“Scor?” Albus’ voice sounded from behind the hangings. Scorpius let out a loud sniff before the hangings were pulled open. “Oh!” Scorpius attempted to hide his face in the pillow.

Albus perched on the side of Scorpius’ bed.

“Scor is this about Jessica this morning?” He asked gently.

“No. I’m ill.” Scorpius answered stubbornly.

“I’d know if you were ill Scorpius.” Albus smiled. That damn smile. Scorpius couldn't even see his face, but he could imagine it perfectly.

“Fine! Yes it’s about this morning.” Scorpius rolled over slightly so he could see Albus a bit better. Albus’ smile dropped when he saw Scorpius' tear stained cheeks.

“I’m really sorry about that. You were going to tell me something important. I could tell it was important to you and she scared you away.” He reached for Scorpius’ hand and gently squeezed it. “You don’t have to tell me straight away. I know it probably took a build up of courage and you definitely weren’t doing work when I came in.” Albus smirked, letting go of his hand and making to stand up. 

“Wait Albus.” It was barely a whisper but Albus turned and his eyes looked full of concern. Scorpius sat himself up against the head board. Albus climbed onto the bed cross-legged and stared intently at him.

Scorpius played with the edge of the duvet cover as Albus sat patiently waiting for him to speak. The reality of telling Albus how he felt came crashing down upon him and before he could stop himself he felt hot wet tears trailing down his cheeks. Albus leaped forward to comfort him but he only put his hand out to stop him.

“Al I- I’ve been thinking for a while. And I-“ He paused to take a deep breath. “I’m Bi. Bisexual.” He squeezed his eyes closed as he awaited Albus’ response.

“Oh Scor. Why’re you so upset?” Scorpius collapsed into Albus’ arms as Albus hugged him, rubbing his back soothingly.

“B- because it’s been so hard. I’ve spent so much time researching and then once I’d come to the conclusion I had to tell people and-“ Scorpius broke down again. Albus allowed his best friend to stay in the security of his arms as long as he needed.

“If it makes you feel better I’ve been thinking a lot about my sexuality as well.” Albus said. His voice was so quiet but with their close proximity Scorpius could hear perfectly clearly.

“Really?” Scorpius sniffed as he pulled out of Albus’ arms so they sat opposite each other. Albus studied Scorpius’ face for a moment before nodding. “Oh.” Was all Scorpius could respond with. They stayed like this for a few long minutes of comfortable silence before Albus cleared his throat.

“Anyway you coming to dinner?” He asked. Scorpius’ stomach was begging him to eat, but he reluctantly shook his head. “Doesn’t sound like you’ve eaten at all today.” Scorpius sighed and looked away. Albus gave him a sympathetic look.

“Okay I’ll bring you something up.” He hesitated as he got up from the bed then quickly leant down and kissed Scorpius on the cheek. He turned very quickly out of the dormitory, and Scorpius felt his cheeks heat up. He immediately fell into his pillow grinning like an idiot. Maybe today hadn’t been so bad after all. 


	18. Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus' Doc Martens are the bane of Scorpius' existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is Post Cursed Child! 👞
> 
> My friend gave me this idea way back and I'm so excited to finally write it!!!

"Owww!" Scorpius squealed as he stubbed his toes on something extremely hard at the bottom of the stairs. "Ow ow ow ow!" He hopped about clutching his foot as the throbbing increased. When he finally opened his eyes Scorpius groaned at the sight he'd been expecting the second he'd felt the pain shoot through this foot. He knew the feeling of stubbing his toes on his boyfriends shoes and was not surprised to see Albus' Dr Martens, abandoned at the foot of the stairs.

Scorpius huffed loudly in an attempt to get Albus' attention in the other room but he must've had his headphones in because Scorpius didn't receive so much as a glance. He grudgingly scooped up the shoes and walked into the living room where Albus was curled at one end of the sofa doodling in his sketch book.

"I assume you've finished your work for the day then?" Albus jumped at his sudden voice, dropping his pencil in the process to cover up what he was drawing.

"Scorpius!" He groaned. "Don't do that."

"Karma really is a bitch isn't it?" Scorpius smirked as he held up Albus' shoes. Albus tilted his head in confusion and raised his eyebrows. "I just stubbed my toes on _these_ again."

"Oh." A look of realisation passed over Albus' face, quickly followed by guilt. "Yeah, sorry, I was cold when I came in. I just wanted a shower."

"No excuse to cause me unnecessary pain." Scorpius whined as he fell down next to Albus.

"I'm sorry. I know your precious feet need protecting." Albus teased, leaning over to nuzzle his nose against Scorpius' cheek.

Scorpius folded his arms stubbornly. "It's not funny Albus."

"Well, what can I do to make up for it?"

"Hmm." Scorpius hummed thoughtfully, tapping his chin. Albus rolled his eyes as Scorpius obviously knew what he wanted. "Show me some of your sketches."

"They're all of you anyway." Albus laughed as he snuggled closer into Scorpius' side. Scorpius smiled as he flicked through the new pages of random doodles and pencil sketches of mostly Scorpius but there were a few of Lily as well. Scorpius was particularly happy when Albus stood to make them tea and ended up tripping on his own shoes that Scorpius had dumped beside the sofa.

"Alright alright it wasn't that funny." Albus narrowed his eyes at Scorpius as he burst into giggles.

"At least now you'll think twice about leaving them in dangerous places."


	19. Anything for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus decides Scorpius needs a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is Picnic! 🍭

"Where are we going Albus?" Scorpius whined as Albus dragged him by the hand through the corridors of Hogwarts castle. 

"Somewhere you can stop stressing about work. You need a distraction." Albus said, gradually picking up the pace.

"Nooo Albus I have so much to do with my healer application and-"

"No you don't Scorpius. You've spent way too much time on that. The deadline is weeks away you're gonna be fine." Scorpius shut up after that and simply allowed Albus to take him outside and away from the castle. They approached the black lake, and Albus sat him down underneath their favourite tree. Scorpius watched as Albus began to unpack his bag with sweets and sandwiches he must've snuck from the Great Hall.

"Here," Albus opened a packet of Pepper Imps and handed one over to Scorpius. "I'm sure this will help."

Scorpius took the sweet without much protest and closed his eyes as steam streamed from his ears. "Why all this effort Al?"

"Because you deserve this. I've learnt that small gestures are like small reminders that you are loved and that someone is willing to do anything for you. I just want you to feel like you can take a break even if I do have to personally drag you away." Albus explained.

Scorpius' face softened, and he threw himself at Albus, enveloping him in a bone crushing hug. "I'm so lucky I have you." He whispered as he snuggled into Albus' shoulder. After a few beats Albus stroked his hand through Scorpius' hair wondering whether he was planning on letting go. 

"Err Scor? Do you want to eat any of this or would you rather hug me?"

"Can't I do both?" Scorpius mumbled. He stretched his arm behind him, reaching around aimlessly until his hand landed on a sandwich. "Aha! See!"

"You are too cute." Albus laughed as Scorpius climbed farther into his lap and settled down happily to munch his sandwich. Albus leant back against the large tree as the summer sun shone warmly on his face. Scorpius took great pleasure in rambling about anything and everything that came to mind and occasionally feeding Albus sweets despite him protesting it was too 'coupley.'

It wasn't intentional, but they somehow managed to fall asleep only waking up later in the afternoon when Rose cleared her throat and almost had Scorpius tumbling from Albus' lap and into the lake.

"So, you two have nothing better to do?" She asked, clearly put out that it had been her that found them.

"Umm we were just taking a break." Scorpius said as he repositioned himself next to Albus.

"I see." Rose narrowed her eyes and studied them both carefully. Her eyes lingering on her sleepy cousin a little longer. "Well, you should probably get inside. Scorpius can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Oh umm sure." Scorpius glanced confusedly at Albus before scrambling to his feet and following Rose back towards the castle. Albus rubbed his sleepy eyes and began packing up his bag ready to catch them up. They hadn't made their relationship official to anyone but immediate family. Both Albus and Scorpius agreed that there was no point in telling anyone else and that, if anyone were to ask, they would simply confirm it and go from there. That's why Rose was suspicious.

Hurrying to catch his boyfriend up, Albus ran back up the hill just as rain started to gently patter against the stone steps that lead back up to the entry hall. Inside Albus looked around to see Scorpius and Rose talking in hushed voices at the top of the stairs. Scorpius looked relieved as Albus ascended the steps towards them.

"Hi... honey." Scorpius greeted unsurely.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. We were just talking about Arithmancy." Scorpius said but was quickly interrupted by Rose. 

"Scorpius tells me you're together now. Officially."

"Yeah? Why you being snakey?" Albus frowned, clasping Scorpius' hand in his own.

"I'm sorry Albus I don't mean to be I- I just thought we were friends again." Roses voice changed, taking on a more vulnerable side that Albus wasn't familiar with.

"We are." Albus said quietly, gazing down at his feet.

"But neither of you told me."

"It's not you." Scorpius rushed, stumbling over his words. "We haven't really told anyone. You just happen to have caught on."

Rose nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Albus looked up and stared in shock. Rose rarely apologised. Then, even more unexpected, Rose smiled and pulled them both into a group hug. "I love you two but maybe next time don't arrange a romantic picnic and then fall asleep on top of each other yeah?" She smirked. Scorpius giggled sheepishly and Albus couldn't help but smile. Something seemed to pass between Albus and Rose from that day on and Rose was always there looking out for them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I didn't really know where this was going sooo... have some Rose content!


	20. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James makes a rash decision and Albus and Scorpius end up with a dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is Pets! 🐶

Albus sighed as there was a loud knock on the door. "Give me a second." He said, patting his daughter on the head before leaving the room to answer the door.

"James?" He asked in surprise as his brother sent him a nervous smile. "What the hell?" James was stood in the pouring rain with nothing other than a small dog jumping happily as it wagged its tail at Albus.

"I have a favour." James admitted. "Can I come in?"

Albus' eyes widened. "No! Absolutely not!"

"Albus!" James demanded through gritted teeth.

Albus groaned loudly. "Fine. But keep it down I don't want Lyra to hear."

James gratefully took up shelter in Albus' living room and Albus tried not to notice how much mud he brought in. 

"You have 30 seconds to explain yourself."

"Umm okay well I got this dog because you know what they do to dogs in the shelter when no one wants them?" James was clearly desperate and, looking down at the dog, Albus could see why no one wanted it. "But I can't take it home because Grace hasn't agreed on getting a dog yet. Can you please look after him until I find somewhere better?"

Albus was about to protest when Lyra came running into the room. She stopped when she saw the dog and immediately ran at it, gripping it in a tight hug. At this point Albus knew it was a done deal. He had no choice.

"What will I get in return?" He asked expectantly. 

James, who had obviously thought about this already, answered. "A whole Lyra free weekend so that you and Scorpius can spend some quality time together." James wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Albus rolled his eyes. "Idiot but okay."

James was out of the house pretty soon after their agreement. It was clear that he was intimidated by Albus. Albus was definitely stricter than him. It wasn't because he didn't like dogs but he preferred them when they weren't in his house. Albus picked up the lead and then took Lyras hand to pull her gently away from the animal.

"Will you go and start getting ready for bed pumpkin?" Albus asked his daughter who still had all of her attention on the dog that was now yapping excitedly. Lyra nodding and skipped up the stairs. Once she was out of sight, Albus dragged the dog to the back door and shut it out in the garden. 

~*~

"I'm home!" Scorpius announced his presence as he returned through the floo. Albus was stood over a cauldron in the kitchen, his hair curled from the steam and his glasses propped on his head.

"Hey sugar." He greeted. Scorpius leant forward to kiss his cheek before his gaze froze on the back door.

"Is that-?" Albus turned to see the dog with its nose squashed against the window, wagging its tail hopefully at Scorpius.

"Don't get excited. It's James'" Albus said. Scorpius didn't seem put off, but he raised a blonde eyebrow at his husband. "What?"

"Why have you shut the poor thing outside? It's raining and dark!"

"It walked mud into the carpet!" Albus said defensively.

"Look at it Albus. It's freezing." Scorpius took a few steps closer to the door and kneeled down in front of it. "Well, I'm bringing it inside for a nice warm bath."

"Nooo Scorpius." Albus whined as Scorpius slid back the door and the little dog jumped up his lap, splattering mud from his dirty paws all over Scorpius' lime healer robes. "You said we could have a bath together tonight." Albus continued as Scorpius scooped it up and carried it towards the bathroom.

"I don't bathe will ill hearted people like you." Scorpius replied, placing the dog in the tub and turning on the tap. Albus watched angrily as Scorpius ignored him to speak to the dog. He then had the nerve to use Albus' favourite shampoo (probably just to spite him) and wrapped the dog in one of their expensive fluffy towels.

"See. It's not that hard to be nice Albus." Scorpius pushed the dog burrito into his arms and pushed passed him to say goodnight to Lyra.

"Does he have a name?" Scorpius asked later as he fell onto the sofa, a microwave meal in his hand. Scorpius wasn't often home for dinner when Albus and Lyra ate so he usually had something quick later on.

"James didn't really mention anything, and I don't think you should get too attached to him." Albus said as the dog curled up beside his leg.

"Hmm well, temporarily then, let's call him Rain."

"Rain?"

"I think it's cute." Scorpius smiled, patting Rain on the head.

"Sure." Albus smiled at the softness in Scorpius' expression. He had to admit that it was nice to see Scorpius so happy.

~*~

"You owe me a whole holiday." Albus said down the phone when James finally picked up.

"I know I know I'm sorry, but I just need a little longer." 

"It's been a month! Scorpius and Lyra are so attached to him now I'm worried that if we leave it any longer I'll have to sell them with it."

"Well maybe it's good that they're attached. Maybe they could convince you to keep him." James replied a little too cheerfully.

"Just talk to your bloody wife James." Albus said before hanging up. Rain sat at Albus' feet staring up at him. Lyra came skipping into the room holding out a drawing she'd done for Albus to see. Albus took it and examined the crayon art. He recognised the figures quite well. There was Scorpius, extremely tall compared to a smaller Albus and then an even smaller Lyra. Beside Lyra, however were their cat Princess and what looked to be a brown lump representing Rain. There couldn't possibly be anyway of going back. Maybe he could try trading Rain for a Pygmy puff but Scorpius was allergic so that could never end well. Karma, Albus thought.

Deciding not to think too much over it, Albus smiled at his daughter and stuck the picture up on the fridge. "It's lovely Lyra. Thank you."

~*~

"Scor?" Albus asked that night as they lay in bed, Scorpius reading as usual and Albus just lying next to him, thinking.

"Hmm?" Scorpius hummed in response. 

"I've been thinking about Rain." He began. "We both know there's no way Grace is gonna let James keep it."

"I think we knew that from the beginning." Scorpius muttered. Albus ignored him and continued.

"That means we're probably going to have to keep him."

"Are you sure this isn't just you admitting you like him?"

"No. It's me admitting how much I like to see you and Lyra so happy." They were both silent for a second as Scorpius put his book down. "Did you see her picture today?"

"Mhmm." Scorpius hummed as he flicked the bedside lamp off. "I think a dog will be nice company for when Lyra is older and you're at home alone." He said sleepily. 

"I'm not sure it'll last that long but... whatever helps you sleep." Albus chuckled slightly before curling up against Scorpius' side. He felt the bed dip slightly as Rain jumped up and curled between them. Okay, maybe he could put up with this a bit longer. 


	21. Better people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems living together during a global pandemic doesn't help when it comes to relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is Arguments! 🗣
> 
> For the purpose of this prompt just ignore dates and ages or pretend that Scorbus have left Hogwarts by 2020. 
> 
> This is probably more hurt/comfort because I can't bear to see these two upset.

"Hey Al!" James waved as Albus entered the video chat. He wasn't used to using his new laptop, but it seemed to be essential even in the magical world as the global pandemic had hit them hard. James was sat with Grace in their tiny living room. They had insisted on weekly calls (Albus thought this was mostly because they were worried about him if no one else was checking in on him.)

"Where's Scorp?" Grace asked.

"Probably off having a strop again." Albus replied, rolling his eyes. He pretended to ignore the look James, and Grace gave each other. That concerned look he hated seeing in his family's eyes.

"Scorpius having a strop doesn't sound very... Scorpius to me." James commented.

"Yeah well, he's still angry he can't work because of his dad staying with us which is apparently my fault."

"He'll come round eventually. I'm sure he can see how this is for the best despite how much he wants to be out there helping people." Grace reassured. "Do you want me to talk to him for you?"

"No. That'll just make it worse." Albus sighed. "You know how he is about communication." Grace and James exchanged another glance to which Albus rolled his eyes and abruptly ended the call with a short 'got to go'. He slammed the laptop shut and fell back against the bed in frustration. Albus' phone already pinged with a message from James which he chose to ignore and left the bedroom.

The rest of the house was silent. It put Albus on edge. He entered the living room timidly to find Draco and Scorpius on each sofa reading. Neither of them were paying attention as Albus shuffled closer to Scorpius and leant into his side. Scorpius didn't look up from his book, his facial expression remained stony and worst of all, he flinched as their arms came into contact. Albus shied away and slumped into the sofa.   
He couldn't help but feel rejected recently. Scorpius didn't pay him much attention. Draco had obviously noticed their distance and the occasional snap as they got in each other's way but hadn't acted upon it. Probably for the best anyway. 

Albus was lucky. He could continue his job from home but Scorpius hated sitting around all day feeling useless. He liked the excitement of seeing different people during the day. Now it seemed he was bored of only Albus and his dad. 

Draco stood and announced he was going for a short walk. Albus felt the tension grow as the door shut behind him and it was only him and Scorpius left in the house.

"Scor?" Albus asked gently. "Can we talk?" Scorpius only grunted and reluctantly threw his book onto the table. Albus took this as his signal to speak. "I'm sorry," He began. "I wish this wasn't happening too but don't you think it would be a little more bearable if we could be civil again. I just feel so distanced and-"

"I'm sorry Albus." Scorpius interrupted. "But I'm really struggling to feel positive. I have no job and being stuck here is doing nothing for my mental health." Scorpius stood and began to pace anxiously.

"I know Scor. We're all feeling it but if you just talk to me about it-"

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT IT!" Scorpius yelled. Albus was startled. Scorpius rarely yelled and never at him. "I AM SO SICK OF YOU CONSTANTLY BEING AROUND!"

"Scorpius please-" Albus was close to tears.

"NO! YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Scorpius took a deep breath before continuing in a slightly calmer manner. "I just want to be alone. Away from all the nagging and the sympathetic looks."

"I'm not doing any of that Scor!" Albus felt wounded as Scorpius refused to look at him. "Maybe you should listen to my feelings for once!" Scorpius glanced up, confused. "Yeah. I'm feeling ignored and unwanted because you won't touch me. Because you don't want to be around me. All I want is a hug Scor. Is that too much?"

Scorpius instantly deflated, angry tears flooding from his eyes and he stumbled forwards and enveloped Albus in his arms. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I'm so blinded by stress and worry for myself that I sometimes pretend you're not there so I have less to worry about. It's stupid. I don't know why I got so angry."

Albus felt relief flood his body as Scorpius' warm arms rubbed gently up and down his back. He breathed in Scorpius' scent and everything about him that he'd missed since lockdown had begun.

"It's family quiz night if you want to join this week. We might actually win with your knowledge. I always lose on my own." Albus mumbled into Scorpius' jumper. 

"I would love to. Is that on the computer thing?"

"Yep. At least James will stop worrying about me if he sees us happy together." Scorpius' grip tightened around Albus. 

"I'm so so sorry I made you feel so awful. I never meant to." He sniffed as he buried his face into Albus' hair.

"I know. I love you. We'll both try to be better people from now on."


	22. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius is injured whilst trying to do something nice for his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is Injury! 🤕
> 
> Small trigger warning for swearing if you don't like that kind of thing.

The dull ringing of the phone stirred Albus from his dreams. He blinked and reached out for his mobile that was buzzing on the coffee table. James' picture lit up the screen and, had Albus not noticed the time, he would have tossed it to the side. But a phone call from his brother at 2 am probably wasn't a good sign.

"Hello?"

"Oh Albus _finally_. I was beginning to worry something had happened to you too."

"Wait slow down James what's up?"

"Just get to St Mungos as soon as you can."

"James explain please-" James hung up almost as soon as Albus had answered. With nerves of anticipation building in his stomach, he got up and gathered up his things. Then, carefully climbing the stairs, he tiptoed into the bedroom to wake Scorpius. The only issue was that Scorpius wasn't in the bedroom.

"Scorpius?" Albus called through the house. No answer. Albus had fallen asleep on the sofa waiting for his boyfriend to get home from work. But Scorpius wasn't back yet so Scorpius must be- "Oh fuck."

Albus had never moved so fast. He grabbed his coat, phone and keys before throwing himself into the fire.

"Thank god you're here." James practically jumped on him as he stumbled from the floo. St Mungos waiting room was scarily quiet. It seemed not much was going on at two in the morning on a Wednesday. "He's been moved to minor injuries now. Follow me."

"This is about Scorpius isn't it?" Albus asked anxiously as he hurried to follow his brother. 

"Seriously Albus? Of course it is! Surely you noticed when he didn't come home."

"I fell asleep on the sofa actually." Albus mumbled, irritatedly. 

"You're such a mess."

"And I will be even _more_ of a mess if you don't _tell_ me what happened before I see him."

James sighed and came to a halt just outside the door into the Minor Injuries Ward. "He was beaten up pretty bad in Diagon Alley. They've moved him from emergencies to this ward now they've made sure all his vitals are stable."

"Okay," Albus nodded slowly as his brain- still half asleep- tried to process everything. "And how come you knew before me?"

"Argh. Draco was alerted. He immediately tried contacting you but because you were asleep with _all_ the windows closed his owl only returned with the letter. So he had to disturb _my_ beauty sleep to ring you because he couldn't work out how to use Scorpius' phone."

"Like you were asleep anyway?" Albus grumbled as he crossed his arms guiltily.

"That's not the point Albus."

"Okay okay I'm sorry. Is he at least awake?" Albus asked nervously. 

"He was unconscious when he first came in but last I checked he was talking with Draco."

Albus nodded again and went to open the door but stopped just before. "Are you going now?"

"Yeah. Grace probably won't go to bed until I get back and it's pretty late."

"Okay well thanks." James gave his brother a nod before brushing past him to go back the way they'd come. Taking a deep breath, Albus pushed the heavy door open and strolled down the ward. It was dimly lit, several of the curtains cast shadows as healers came in and out.

"Are you lost boy?" One asked as she almost walked into him. 

"Um I'm looking for Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy."

"Further up there." She gestured vaguely and hurried away. Albus rolled his eyes and continued peering around the ward. 

"Is he coming dad?" Albus stopped as a familiar voice flooded his ears.

"He's on his way. Now ssh you need to rest." That was unmistakably the voice of Draco Malfoy. Albus didn't have time to focus on how hurt Scorpius sounded. He pulled the curtains aside and stepped in.

His eyes landed on Scorpius, tucked into the hospital bed. The bedside lamp gave the closed off area a gentle glow and drew unwanted attention to Scorpius' very bruised face. His cheeks and eyes were dark, and his nose was obviously broken. Scorpius' face visibly lit up when he saw his boyfriend but he winced the second he moved to smile. Albus rushed to his side and took his hand.

"Hey I'm here now and I'm not leaving. I am so sorry." Albus lifted Scorpius' hand very carefully to place a kiss to it. He turned apologetically to Draco who vacated the seat beside the bed, gesturing for Albus to take it. "What happened?"

"Some people are apparently still not over the Malfoys past and decided to fight Scorpius. Wandless." Draco explained. Albus wanted to cry. He lifted a hand towards Scorpius' face but froze mid-air. With Scorpius' permission, Albus rested his hand in Scorpius' dirty hair, brushing the dry flecks of mud from its soft strands.

"How bad is it?" He asked in a quiet voice.

Scorpius sniffed and attempted to sit up slightly. "It's worse on my face." Albus gave him a pointed look. "It's pretty bad on my torso too." Neither boy could look at each other with the lingering tears in both their eyes. 

"Why didn't you come straight home? What were you even doing in Diagon Alley?" Albus finally asked, exasperated and tired, resting his head on Scorpius' shoulder.

Draco cleared his throat and excused himself. Albus gave Scorpius a curious look as he lifted his head. "It's our anniversary on Friday." Albus hummed in response. "I wanted to get you something, but I've been so busy so I'd planned to go tonight."

Albus sat up to stare into Scorpius' eyes. They were still such a beautiful colour even in contrast to the dark bruises blossoming around the outside. "Will you pass me my cloak?" Albus turned to see Scorpius' robes hung on the wall. He nervously pulled it away and handed it to Scorpius who pulled a small box from the pocket.

"It's been five years, and I wanted to give you something special. We're still so young though so I thought this felt appropriate." He flicked the box open to reveal a delicate golden ring, engraved with tiny moving patterns. "It's a promise ring."

"Are those-"

"They're some of your little doodles you always drew on my hand over the years. Very advanced magic allowed them to be replicated here." Scorpius took the ring from the padded box and placed it into Albus' open palm for him to examine. Albus only stared at it, mesmerised, as the tiny pictures danced across the smooth metal. Each symbol represented a moment in their life, and Albus knew Scorpius had taken them from the post it notes he used to draw on and leave lying around for Scorpius to find.

There was a snake, a heart, a tiny cluster of stars, a cauldron and many more. Albus found himself speechless as Scorpius took the ring back and gently grasped Albus' hand to slide the ring onto his finger. It fit perfectly and, again, all Albus was able to do was stare.

"I wish I could hug you." He eventually choked. Tears were threatening to spill down his cheeks and all he wanted to do was bury himself under the blankets and fall asleep in Scorpius' arms. He moved his hands to cup Scorpius' cheeks, barely touching them but still enough for Scorpius to feel loved. Then he kissed his forehead, a place that was bruise free and Scorpius didn't wince but almost attempted a smile.

"We'll probably get to spend our anniversary at home anyway since I won't be able to work." Scorpius chuckled.

"Maybe but I would rather you were working than hurt."

"It'll be fine. Besides you make a really good pain killing potion." Scorpius leant back against the pillows and let his eyes flutter shut. Albus brushed through his hair again, picking out mud and the occasional leaf from where he must've fallen. When Scorpius was asleep, Albus leant his head against the side of the bed and held tightly to his boyfriends hands. Listening to the rhythm of Scorpius' soft snores, Albus finally drifted off too. 


	23. Take a break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to say other than this is just some adorable fluffy Scorbus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is Kisses! 💖

Scorpius loved being head boy but the job was exhausting. Rose made it even more tiring as head girl. She was precise and never missed anything and although Scorpius was happy to call it a night after one round, with Rose he'd have to inspect every floor three times before he could finally go to bed. He didn't reach the dormitory till 11 and the only thing keeping him going was the thought that Albus would still be awake. His boyfriend was such a night owl that he never worried about finding him asleep.

Albus was lying across his bed with a book, muggle fiction to be precise. Scorpius smiled and dumped his bag on his own bed before jumping to lie beside Albus. He placed a few kisses to Albus' temples before virtually pressing their cheeks together so he could look at whatever Albus was reading.

"What's this for?" Albus smiled as best he could with their close proximity. "Was everything okay? You're very clingy."

"I'm fine. It makes me happy to see you reading my books." Scorpius kissed him again, a little stronger this time. 

"Eh I was bored of waiting for you to come back, and you've been going on about this one all week so I thought I'd try it."

"Must be enjoying it then if you're almost halfway through."

Albus shrugged. "I gave up on work two hours ago. Just didn't have the focus for it."

Scorpius' face turned to concern as he looked at Albus. "You could've gotten some of my oil. You know where to find it." Scorpius had this strange oil that his mother had bought him years ago. It rolled over your wrist and was supposed to help you focus. Scorpius only used it for the smell but Albus loved how calm it made him feel and Scorpius always got it out when he was stressed.

"Nah. Don't worry about it. Just decided to take a break. Something _you_ don't do often enough." Albus raised his eyebrows accusingly.

"Don't bully me." Scorpius pouted and Albus smirked as he pressed a kiss to Scorpius' soft lips. "Can you read to me?" He asked.

"Do you want me to read history of magic? Surely that will be the quickest way to get to sleep."

"Don't wanna sleep just wanna spend time with you." Scorpius mumbled, nuzzling his nose to Albus' cheek. Albus rolled over onto his back and allowed Scorpius to rest his head over his chest as he began to read. Scorpius held onto one of Albus' hands which was frustrating when Albus wanted to turn a page but well worth the struggle as Scorpius kept placing tiny kisses to it. 


	24. You won't forget about me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius receives a great opportunity abroad but there's one problem. He'd have to leave Albus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is Separated! 😢
> 
> This is another two prompts I have split into two parts. Tomorrow's prompt will be part 2!

"Albus?" Scorpius stood nervously at the side of Albus' bed, a letter hanging limply in his hand. Albus looked up cheerfully from the magazine lying in front of him.

"Scor! You're back! I've been looking in this magazine mum gave me and I really like this house here," He turned the page round and pointed to a small yellow house in the For Sale column. "It's small and practical, _and_ it's within our price range!"

"Albus please-" Scorpius attempted to cut him off. 

"You know, since finishing our exams I've felt so much happier. It's such a relief to feel like we're leaving here and starting new. I should be scared, but I know I'll always have you so-"

"Stop it Albus!" Scorpius didn't mean to shout. He barely ever raised his voice, and he immediately felt awful after one look at Albus' face. He looked like a sad puppy as his expression fell from one of excitement to disappointment. 

"I'm sorry," Scorpius continued. "I have something I need to discuss with you." He shuffled closer and slumped down on to the bed. Albus watched him with wide and worried eyes. "Just, leave questions for the end."

Albus nodded. 

"I umm applied for an apprenticeship in healing medicine." Albus' face lit up again and Scorpius had to hold a hand out to stop him from bursting into congratulations. "I've been accepted, but it's kinda in France."

There was silence as Scorpius stared at the parchment in his hand. He didn't dare look up at Albus. He couldn't stand to see the defeated look he was sure his boyfriend would be sporting. After Albus still hadn't said anything, Scorpius decided to break the silence.

"I'm probably not gonna take it." This seemed to break Albus' thoughts.

"What? Scorpius you _have_ to. This is all you've ever wanted!"

"But you-"

"Who cares about me. You wanted this, so you're going to take it and I am not going to be the reason you don't."

Scorpius sighed and deflated against Albus' side. "You're too good to me." He sniffed. He couldn't help the tears that slid delicately down his cheeks. "But I'm not sure if I can be that far away from you."

"We'll work it out. We always do." Albus pulled Scorpius closer, allowing him to lay back against his chest, letting all of his tears out. "I love you so much."

Scorpius couldn't reply over the lump in his throat, but he knew Albus understood. 

~*~

"That's it!" Scorpius slammed his suitcase shut with a sigh of relief. Albus lay upside down with his head hanging off the end of the bed. Scorpius smoothed his hair down and planted a kiss to his forehead before getting up to lie next to him.

"How're you feeling?" Albus asked quietly.

"I guess I'm excited but-" Scorpius cut himself off. 

"But?"

"I don't know when I'll next see you."

"Don't focus on that. I'm not going anywhere so if you need me contact me with your new phone." Albus sat up and glanced around Scorpius' bedroom. His eyes landed on a framed photo on the bedside table. It showed one of their favourite days at Hogwarts. A small picnic by the lake that Albus had prepared only a few weeks before Scorpius had dropped this bombshell. He picked it up and smoothed his fingers over the soft wood of the frame.

"The same goes for you." Scorpius pulled Albus against his chest and played with the fluffy strands of his hair. "If you _ever_ feel awful again, I want to know and if you hit another low I will come straight home." Albus nodded. He felt numb. He couldn't be separated from Scorpius. For the first time since Scorpius had explained this new opportunity Albus wanted to tell him not to go. To tell him that nothing was worth leaving Albus for. Scorpius was his world and Albus couldn't fathom the idea of losing him ever again. He placed the photo back and fell heavily into the mountain of blankets Scorpius had on his bed. 

Scorpius reached across Albus and took his phone from the table. He held up the camera in selfie mode and snapped a couple of pictures. "So I can remember how fluffy your hair is after you shower." He smiled sadly. Albus nodded and threw his arm across his boyfriends chest so he could snuggle into Scorpius' neck. He pressed his face further against Scorpius' skin so he could stop himself from screaming for Scorpius to stay.

"Make sure you send them to me." He said instead, his voice tight with suppressed tears.

~*~

Scorpius found himself in the same position when his alarm rung at 5 am. He tried to sit up, but Albus' body weighed him down. In an attempt to minimise movement Scorpius tried prodding at the alarm clock with his foot. It landed with a crash on the floor and Albus' arms gripped tighter to Scorpius in fright.

"Sorry." He whispered as he relaxed back against the mattress. He'd hoped for a few extra minutes of sleep but now that he was awake the nerves seemed to kick in sooner than he'd expected. In a few hours time he'd be leaving England for France. He only wished he could have more time with Albus. His boyfriends grip wasn't loosening, and Scorpius recognised this as a sign of anxiety as well as his reluctance to let Scorpius leave.

"Hey, it's okay. We still have time." He said, gently raking his hands through Albus' hair.

"You will come back won't you?" Albus mumbled.

"Of course. It's only a year Al."

"But what if something happens. What if you like France or you meet someone else?"

"Relax. Stop worrying so much. I wouldn't go to France if I didn't already know I liked it." Scorpius chuckled.

"Maybe I should come."

"You have a life here Al, and I want you to get on with it."

"Whatever," Albus seemed eager to end the conversation and sat up, rubbing at his eyes. "You need to get ready."

"No." Scorpius whined, grasping at Albus' shoulders. He failed, and Albus only gave him an irritated look. "Fine. I'll go for a shower then."

"Can I come?" Albus' expression soon turned into a pleading grin.

Scorpius bit his lip in confliction. "Dad is probably just down the hall."

"He'll understand." Albus grabbed Scorpius' hand and pulled him off the bed. Scorpius reluctantly agreed and let Albus take him down the hall to the bathroom. 

~*~

"So," Scorpius stopped to turn and face Albus. "This is it?"

Albus nodded nervously. Draco had already hugged and kissed his son multiple times as he'd dropped them in the car park. He'd trusted Albus to escort Scorpius to the correct place in the airport and now it was his turn to say goodbye.

"Albie?" Scorpius whispered and cupped Albus' cheeks. His voice sounded strained and all Albus could do was look up as Scorpius tilted his chin up. "Everything will be okay."

Albus let out a small gasp as he was overcome with sadness. He was sobbing in no time, and Scorpius pulled them out of the way and enveloped Albus in a hug.

"I'll text you every day." Scorpius said when Albus pulled away. He stepped back and wiped at his eyes, trying to distance himself in order to stay from clinging to Scorpius forever. 

"You won't forget about me when you have new friends?" Albus let out a watery chuckle.

"Never."

It was painful to watch as Scorpius pulled Albus in for a kiss before turning away and marching purposefully down the corridor. He glanced back one more time before rounding the corner and once he was out of sight Albus collapsed onto the bench behind him and buried his face in his hands. 

Scorpius was gone and there was no knowing if Albus would ever see him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos it means so much! Part two will be posted tomorrow so look out!


	25. Lost without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus' depression has hit a low since Scorpius left for France but when Scorpius returns they're ready to start fixing what’s been broken.
> 
> TW: there's some mentions of depression and anxiety. It's mostly just fluff but I want to put a warning anyway just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is Reunited! 🥰
> 
> Here's part two!!! I wrote this a while ago and it's definitely one of my favourite prompts!

A loud knock on his bedroom door forced Albus awake. He rolled onto his back and stretched his arms above his head. Yawning, he picked up his phone to check the time. 10:45 am and no notifications. Albus had been texting Scorpius all night, but he must've fallen asleep after Scorpius stopped replying. There was still no reply as he opened the conversation. He tried not to be put off by that as weird as it was. Scorpius was and always had been a morning person not to mention that his current time zone was one hour ahead of Albus'. He always got up before Albus.

There was another knock at the door and his mother yelled in. "Albus Severus your brother lands in just over an hour and we're leaving to pick him up in less than fifteen minutes. Hurry up!" Albus groaned. He didn't understand why he needed to go to the airport to greet his idiot brother. He'd been off in Spain being all Quidditch successful and the talk of the family while Albus lay around feeling sorry for himself. He thought everything would change once he left Hogwarts and it did but not in the way he'd hoped. Scorpius got an incredible opportunity over seas, and their plans to live together flew out of the window. It had almost been a year now. A year without Scorpius constantly by his side. He hadn't seen him, hugged him, kissed him. The best they got were video calls but Scorpius was impossibly busy so it didn't happen often.

There were good days and bad days. Some days Albus felt numb and lonely almost like he was mourning a great loss. Other days he wouldn't leave his bed. He'd cry and sleep and then cry some more. Scorpius was the one person that made him feel like something. Made him feel like he was worthy of someone's time and effort. After Scorpius left Albus' depression came creeping back. It had been years since he'd dipped so low and if he was being completely honest, he wasn't coping well at all. Back at Hogwarts Albus had always had Scorpius to cheer him up and if Scorpius couldn't help James was always nearby. Now he had neither of them and he could tell people were starting to worry.

Sighing loudly Albus typed out a quick message to Scorpius to let him know what was happening. It had become a habit now and was supposedly meant to help his mental health. Each morning Scorpius would text Albus his plans for the day and Albus would do the same although his were no where near as exciting as Scorpius'.

_Got to go with my family to pick James up from the airport. 🙄 That's about it today. Talk to you later? xxx 💚_

He rolled out of bed and slipped on some jeans and a hoodie from the day before. Checking his hair in the mirror, Albus ruffled it slightly in an attempt to style it before grabbing his phone and heading out of the door. The rest of his family were downstairs, eating breakfast and getting nagged at by Ginny. Albus sat down at the table opposite his sister and took a croissant from the plate in the middle.

"Are you excited to see James?" She asked. Albus shrugged but didn't reply. He completely missed the smirk Lily sent his way. "I wonder what the croissants are like in France." She continued. "Maybe we should ask Scorpius to bring some back for us."

Albus ignored her. 

In the car on the way to the airport, Albus plugged his headphones in and pressed play on his and Scorpius' shared playlist. It was mostly a mix of Cavetown (Albus' favourite) , Troye Sivan (Scorpius' favourite) and Sufjan Stevens with the occasional song that they both loved that reminded them of each other. Albus often found himself listening to anything Scorpius liked in an attempt to feel closer to him when he missed him the most. His family usually got cross when he used music to block them out but today Lily asked for a headphone and they listened together. She made the occasional random comment about Scorpius and their taste in music. It was strange really because Albus' family tended to tip toe around Scorpius as a subject of conversation. It could be very touchy sometimes if they caught him on a bad day.

"Aww I love this one." Lily exclaimed as she started bopping her head to the song. "It really reminds me of you two." Albus wasn't sure why she was so keen on bringing his boyfriend up today but he chose to ignore it. It was obviously nothing. Maybe she just wanted to check they were actually still together since he kept it all so private. Whatever it was didn't matter much in that moment. Albus checked his messages again. Still nothing.

"You okay?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. Scorpius hasn't messaged yet today."

"Don't worry. Maybe he just hasn't had time, or he's got no signal."

They parked easily and walked into Arrivals at exactly the time James was due to land. He'd sent Albus a message to let them know he was just going through passport control and would be out shortly. Albus shrunk into an empty seat and checked his phone again. No messages from Scorpius. He tried not to feel down as he imagined picking Scorpius up from the airport. The day they were finally reunited, and Albus knew he'd be begging Scorpius to take him back with him.

James waltzed around the corner a few minutes later as gracefully as it were possible with a suitcase, his girlfriend laughing beside him. Lily ran towards him first and enveloped him in a hug. He lifted her off her feet as he hugged her back. It was obviously his way of flexing the muscles he'd grown over his six months away as he also wore a tank top and shorts. Albus was surprised he wasn't freezing. The UK weather didn't exactly match up to the heat in Spain. James put Lily down and continued over to the rest of his family. Harry and Ginny embraced their son, gloating over how happy they were to have him home. Albus wasn't sure how he felt. He knew he couldn't hide forever, so he stood to greet his brother.

"Hey Albie!" James beamed, pulling Albus into a headlock.

"Hi James." Albus muttered as he pushed him away.

"Oh, still grumpy are we?" James teased. Albus scowled. 

"Hot are we?" He shot back. 

"I'm glad you think so." James winked causing Albus to groan loudly.

"Don't tease him, James." Ginny sighed.

"Yeah." Lily piped up. "Anyway he could only ever have eyes for Scorpius." She smirked. Albus shoved his hands in his pocket and scuffed his shoes across the laminate floor. He glanced around anxiously and then furrowed his brow in confusion. 

"Hang on a second. How are we all gonna fit in the car?" He asked. His parents looked up from where they were still fussing over their eldest son and sent him a small smile. James let out a disbelieving laugh and Ginny had to elbow him in the arm.

"Well obviously I'm driving myself. You know I don't trust Dads driving."

"So you're telling me I didn't need to get up this morning?" Albus was starting to get irritated, and the whole environment of the airport was making him more and more anxious by the second. He tried not to think about the reasons for being at the airport but looking around it was obvious that this was a place for reuniting. All Albus felt like doing right now was curling up in bed and crying. It was even harder to watch James kiss his girlfriend on the cheek as he offered to take her bag.

"Albus are you okay?" Lily asked, breaking him from his thoughts. Albus shook his head solemnly. There was never any point in lying to Lily. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No." Albus sighed. "I don't think anyone can help." Lily looked sympathetic for a moment then she looked over Albus' shoulder and smiled brightly. Albus frowned at her and turned to see what she was looking at.

The first thing he clocked was the bright white hair, then the green suitcase and then finally the jumper. His jumper. Albus' quidditch jersey with his own name written across the back. Before he knew it Albus was running high speed at Scorpius. Scorpius noticed and dropped his suitcase to catch Albus as he threw himself into his arms. He jumped up wrapping his arms and legs around Scorpius' body and before he had barely made sense of what was happening he was crying into his boyfriends shoulder. Scorpius' knees seemed to buckle underneath them and he dropped to the floor. They didn't let go of each other, and they didn't care that they were in people's way. All they did was cry and hug like the world was about to end. 

Albus didn't think he could ever let Scorpius go again. He buried his face further into Scorpius' shoulder and inhaled the sweet scent that he'd missed so much.

"Hey Al." And there was his voice. Albus could've died over those words spoken in Scorpius' melodic voice. No one but Scorpius called Albus 'Al'. It was a reserved nickname only for them and Albus hadn't heard it properly for over a year. Scorpius didn't seem to care that Albus was yet to say anything he only stroked his hair and kissed his tear stained cheeks.

"You came back." Albus choked. 

"Of course I came back." Scorpius giggled softly.

"But why?" Albus sniffed and attempted to wipe the snot from his nose.

"I need you. You need me."

"But your apprenticeship-"

"You're more important Albus. You mean everything to me, and I would drop everything for you." At this Albus let out a loud sob and wrapped his arms tighter around Scorpius' neck. They held each other for a bit longer, people were beginning to ignore them now.

"Do I get a kiss yet?" Scorpius asked with a watery laugh. Albus hesitated. He really didn't want to let go. He felt like a little kid again, hugging his dad when he got home from long missions. When he didn't reply Scorpius asked again. "How about we get up so we aren't in peoples way?" Albus definitely didn't want to do that.

Scorpius pushed himself as best he could from his knees. Someone ran over to help and gladly took his suitcase as Scorpius managed to get to his feet and carry Albus across the room to his family. Scorpius' arms felt stronger and to be fair Albus had surely lost some weight over the year. He hadn't been eating nearly enough as his depression had returned. 

"It's okay baby." Scorpius whispered as he settled into the same cold chair Albus had vacated minutes earlier. When Albus lifted his head from Scorpius' now wet shoulder, his face was a sticky mess. Scorpius chuckled softly and began to dab at his eyes with a tissue. Ginny took the used tissue from him when he was done and Scorpius settled his hands on either side of Albus' face. "It's okay." He repeated before joining their lips. Albus pressed himself further against Scorpius to be as close as was possible. He was sure he heard James scoff behind them but he couldn't bring himself to care about anything other than the feel of Scorpius' presence. Albus felt a fresh wave of tears run down his cheeks and pulled away slowly as they began to drip from his chin. 

Scorpius smiled at him like he'd just come to terms with the fact that they were together. He buried his face into Albus' chest and inhaled deeply. "I love you so much." He said, voice muffled by Albus' shirt. There was a hand on Albus' shoulder, and he turned his head slightly to see Ginny smiling down at him.

"Are you two ready to get going?" She asked. Albus nodded and reluctantly climbed from Scorpius' lap. He clung to his boyfriends arm as they walked from the airport and back towards the car. The thought of being parted from Scorpius for more than a minute was painful, and they both curled up during the car journey, sharing music and enjoying the presence of the other.

Back at home Albus and Scorpius endured dinner with James and Grace who spoke animatedly of their time in Spain. They were hugely extroverted and never knew when to stop talking. Harry and Ginny seemed delighted to hear about it. Lily tried changing the subject several times with failure and if he were being honest, Albus was just happy to have Scorpius back. Speaking of Scorpius, he also seemed to love hearing about Spain. He asked many times about the history side but James and Grace weren't as interested in that and didn't seem to have much to say to him.

"So Scorpius you must tell us about France." Ginny said when there was a natural break in conversation. Scorpius placed his cutlery down as best he could with Albus still wrapped around his arm. Scorpius began his own story of what he'd been up to abroad and very rudely Albus thought, James made no effort to pay attention at all. He seemed perfectly content on whispering things in Graces ear and playing with her hair. It was obvious she was interested as she batted him away.

"James, why don't you help your mother clean up?" Harry suggested as everyone stood and took the conversation to the living room. James sighed but agreed and Albus was glad to see the back of him even for ten minutes. Harry made an excuse to go back to his office and Grace and Lily sat on the opposite side of the room looking through Graces photos of Spain which, by the sounds of it, were all just pictures of James. 

Albus crawled into Scorpius' lap and rested his head on his shoulder, gazing up at him with wide eyes. Scorpius tilted his head with a questioning look.

"Are you really back? Like... for good?" Albus asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"For good. Completely moved out and ready to continue my life here with you." Scorpius confirmed.

"But you can't just give up your dream job for me." Albus protested.

"I'm not." Scorpius began. "You see, I haven't been fully truthful with you. I quit my apprenticeship early on. I didn't enjoy it at all and the people I was working with weren't very nice so I applied last minute with a hospital in France. Basically the French version of St Mungos. Anyway I've been schooling there for almost a year now and after passing my exams I booked the first flight that coincided with James' so I could get here and surprise you." Albus gaped at him. 

"I'm continuing my studies at St Mungos so we can be together and I know what you're thinking. Why didn't I just come straight back here? Well, it was complicated and I was so worried about worrying you and my dad that I kinda didn't tell anyone."

"Your dad doesn't know?" Albus asked hesitantly. Scorpius shook his head. 

"And I'd rather not break the news today. Can I sleep over tonight?" Scorpius asked as he nuzzled Albus' hair. Albus' mind cast to his atrociously messy room and sighed. How could he be hesitant? This was Scorpius, and he couldn't think of anything worse than Scorpius leaving him to go back to Malfoy Manor. 

"It's a bit of a mess."

"It's always a mess." Scorpius smiled.

" _I'm_ a bit of a mess."

"I know. But I'm back now and we're going to undo this mess together." Scorpius' voice was soft and tender. So full of love and Albus felt his heart soar and his eyes burn behind his closed eyelids. He wrapped his arms around Scorpius fiercely and hid his face in the crook of his elbow. 

"I love you. I'd be so lost without you."


	26. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius' first time meeting Molly and Arthur Weasley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is Meeting the grandparents! 👵🏻
> 
> I can just imagine Scorpius being a big fan of Bake Off and Strictly or any other show like that!

"Got everything?" Ginny asked as James finally bounded down the stairs with his packed trunk. James nodded, sending a mischievous glance Albus' way. Albus rolled his eyes and checked his watch again. "Albus? How about you and Scorpius go first?"

Albus nodded and took Scorpius' hand. It shook slightly with nerves, so Albus squeezed it in what he hoped was a reassuring way. He stepped confidently into the fireplace pulling Scorpius along side him and they disappeared in a swarm of green flames.

Tumbling ungracefully on the other side, Albus quickly helped Scorpius up from the carpet. Albus relished in the silence of The Burrow. It was a rare occasion but the whole house still buzzed with magic and Albus loved it. They walked into the kitchen to greet Albus' grandma.

"Albus!" She pulled him into a tight hug. "It's so lovely to see you."

"You too." Albus responded as he stepped back. Scorpius was stood timidly a little away from them and Albus reached for his arm to pull him closer. "Grandma, this is Scorpius." He said with a smile. Grandma Molly beamed and as Scorpius held his hand out for her to shake, she pulled him into a hug equally as bone crushing as the one she'd given Albus.

"How are you Scorpius?" She asked kindly. "Would you boys like some tea?" They both nodded, and Molly Weasley went about making a pot. "How about you both get settled in first and I'll call you back down when the tea is ready?"

"Sounds good! Thanks Grandma!" Albus took Scorpius' hand again and started pulling him towards the stairs. Albus always spoke about how he and James would share their Uncle Percy's old room when the whole family stayed over but this weekend was just the Potters and Scorpius so Albus and Scorpius were given the room to themselves. They heaved their trunks up two flights of stairs and finally dumped them on the bed.

"I think Grandma likes you." Albus smiled, hugging Scorpius and nuzzling his face into his chest.,

"I hope so." Scorpius kissed the top of Albus' head softly. "Your family are so nice to let me stay with them. I know it probably took a lot for your dad."

"It didn't actually. He was pretty easy to convince." Albus leant away to look up into Scorpius' shining eyes. "Come on. Before James gets here." He pecked Scorpius' lips before they began to descend the stairs back to the kitchen.

The rest of the Potters were now gathered around the table as Molly handed out mugs of tea. Lily was already rolling her eyes as James gestured wildly in an attempt to reenact his latest Quidditch game. Her face lit up as she saw the them enter. Albus ignored her as she wiggled her eyebrows and then hid a laugh behind her tea. Albus and Scorpius sat down and took their mugs gratefully. The Burrow was always chilly in the autumn when there wasn't the warmth of the entire family.

"Where's Grandad?" Albus asked as he downed his final sip.

"He's outside fixing up some things in the garage." Ginny explained. Albus jumped from the bench and ran towards the door to grab his shoes. He beckoned for Scorpius to follow, and they trudged out through the autumn leaves towards the garage. Albus pushed the heavy door open, and a soft melodic tune floated from the back of the room. All kinds of strange gadgets hung from the roof and the walls were covered with cabinets of small collectable figures and clocks.

"Albus!" Arthur Weasley looked delighted as he came into view. He wrapped Albus into his warm embrace and patted his head affectionately. "I have something to show you actually."

"Grandad this is Scorpius." Albus forced Scorpius to come out from behind him and Arthur offered him a beaming smile.

"Follow me you two. I'm sure you'll both love to see this."

They followed him eagerly towards his workbench near the back of the garage. The source of the music, a grand golden record player, sat to the side and in the middle of the bench was a gorgeous chestnut coloured broom. Albus knew nothing about brooms so when Scorpius gasped he was sure that it was simply because he boyfriend was a niffler and loved anything shiny. 

"Is that?" Scorpius looked up at Arthur with wide eyes.

"This is the Nimbus 2000 that your father played his first Quidditch match on, Albus" Arthur smiled and allowed them to get a closer look. Albus stared at it warily. "I've been restoring it which has proven rather difficult considering how old it is. You boys know what brooms are like now. They're so advanced."

"Wow!" Scorpius exclaimed as he gawked at the broom.

"I'm glad you like it." Arthur patted Scorpius on the shoulder before going back to arranging the tail of the broom. "I thought James might like it as a Christmas present this year."

"He does like this kind of stuff." Albus muttered, marvelling as he ran his hand over the thick golden lettering.

It was growing dark when Arthur insisted on locking up and heading back to the house. Molly would be making dinner anyway, and Scorpius was worried about being late and making a bad impression on his first day at The Burrow.

It was a relief to reach the warm envelope of the house. They kicked off their shoes and hung their coats in the hall before entering the carnage of the living room. James and Lily sat in front of the muggle tv arguing over the remote as Ginny, Harry and Molly sipped on tea, gladly ignoring the bickering between their children. Molly smiled as the boys entered and offered them hot chocolate which they gladly received. Lily was in control of the remote as they settled onto the sofa together. She skipped through a few channels before stopping on a program called Strictly Come Dancing. 

"Scorpius, you're gonna love this programme!" Lily smiled as James groaned. Ginny gave him a warning glare before speaking up. 

"Ooooh yes this is a good _family_ choice." James rolled his eyes and collapsed into an armchair miserably accepting his fate.

"What is it?" Scorpius asked, already mesmerised by the sparkly outfits and the music. 

"It's a dance competition where these muggle celebrities are partnered up with professional dancers and then every week they perform a new dance and someone goes home." Lily explained. Scorpius slowly nodded trying to get his head around it.

"You'll see. It's not too hard to understand once you've watched a couple of dances." Albus said as he placed his empty mug to the side and snuggled into Scorpius' side. It became quite heated as the family began predicting scores and cheering on their favourite couples. Even Harry and James got involved and when Molly served up the dinner on trays so that they didn't have to leave the tv she also joined in.

They were all sad when it was over and the kids were forced to go upstairs to wind down for bed and give the adults a break. James was disgruntled, but Albus and Scorpius were secretly relieved for some alone time. Albus' family could be pretty tiring. Luckily James left them alone as he went upstairs to the attic bedroom that he had finally persuaded Molly to let him stay in. Scorpius grabbed a book and sat back on his bed. Albus watched fondly and took out his sketch book and pencil. He sat on his own bed gently sketching Scorpius' soft features as his boyfriend lay completely oblivious and lost in whatever muggle fantasy novel he was reading this time.

Lily barged in a minute later startling Scorpius as he dropped his book in fright and Albus internally cursed her as he slammed his book shut on the unfinished drawing.

"Oh good." She smiled as she walked in and placed a sparkly box on Scorpius' bedside table. "You're decent."

Albus rolled his eyes. "When have we ever not been decent?"

"You can never be sure. I've walked in on James multiple times." Albus made a disgusted noise as Lily unpacked her box. It was full of multi-coloured nail varnishes. "Anyway, you said I could paint your nails!" Scorpius beamed as he took in the huge variety of colours. 

Albus watched fondly as his sister and his boyfriend giggled together, applying the bright colours to each other's nails. He couldn't help but smile as a feeling of gratefulness washed over him. It had been a long time coming, but it meant the world that his grandparents accepted Scorpius as not just a Malfoy but as Albus' boyfriend. Deep down he could tell this would not be the last time Scorpius got invited to The Burrow. 


	27. It's been you all along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius wants Albus' advice on how to successfully flirt with Rose. Albus has no idea but Scorpius is his best friend and he always wants to help him in any way he can. Meanwhile, Scorpius has other intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is Flirting! 💝

"I'm so hopeless at this Al." Scorpius sighed as he lay back in the grass. Albus put his book down and glanced in the direction Scorpius had just come from. Rose was gathered on the wall with her friends. They weren't laughing or giggling at Scorpius' expense. They were sitting pretty happily, studying.

"Well it doesn't look like it went badly."

"It did, though." Scorpius whined, rolling over so he wasn't looking into the sun. Albus eyed him suspiciously as he pouted up at him. "You're good at this kind of thing. Will you help me?"

Albus scoffed and almost choked on nothing at Scorpius' words. Not only was his best friend and crush asking for advice on how to woo his cousin but he was asking _Albus_ for that advice.

"Please Al." Scorpius pleaded when Albus didn't respond.

"Umm well maybe don't go straight in with the _hey Rose let's have kids together_ tactic you seem to like so much." Albus suggested as though he hadn't been planning his and Scorpius' life together for almost 2 years.

"I think I've learnt my lesson with that one." Scorpius grimaced, covering his face with his hands. "What would you do?"

"If I was trying to seduce Rose?"

"No," Scorpius paused as though he were hesitant to say what he was thinking. "How would you flirt with your crush?" 

"M-my crush?" Albus' stomach flipped. This was not at all how he'd been expecting their relaxing afternoon by the lake to go. Scorpius nodded eagerly as he propped his head up with his elbow. Albus could feel his cheeks warming under Scorpius' gaze. He was saved as Rose and her friends walked past.

"Hey Scorpion." They giggled.

Now, if Albus had been paying attention he would have noticed how Rose did not participate and how she simply rolled her eyes and completely ignored Albus and Scorpius' presence. But Albus hadn't seen any of that. All he'd focussed on was the building anger and sudden rush of adrenaline in his veins.

"At least they don't call me Scorpion King anymore." Scorpius said once they'd passed. Another thing Albus would have noticed had he been observant was how unflustered Scorpius was which was very rare whenever Rose spoke to him.

With a burst of confidence Albus lay down next to Scorpius, propped up on his elbows so they were facing each other. Scorpius watching intently as Albus picked up a biscuit and took a bite.

"Pass me one?" Scorpius held his hand out expectantly. Albus shook his head and grinned before taking his half eaten cookie and feeding it to Scorpius. Scorpius swallowed it down with wide eyes. "What was that for?"

"If I were trying to get my crush to like me I would probably try something romantic." When Scorpius still looked at him blankly Albus rolled his eyes and continued. "Like feeding them."

"That's more gross than romantic." Scorpius scrunched his nose up in vague disgust. 

"You asked." Albus shrugged. 

"Fine. Let me make a note-"

"No!" Albus reached his hand out to prevent Scorpius from sitting up. "I mean, you won't need to."

"Okay..."

In fear of making things too awkward, Albus reacted quickly with his next move. He wrapped his arms around Scorpius' middle and rested his head by his side. Hugging wasn't a rare occurrence between them. They were very close as best friends go.

"Are you okay? What's this for?" Scorpius asked. Albus could have cried over the concern that laced Scorpius' voice. Scorpius reached a hand down to stroke his hair. 

"If I really liked this person, I would always hug them so that they felt loved." Albus smiled. 

"That's adorable Al." Scorpius laughed and Albus did note that his hand hadn't left his hair. "Anyone would be so lucky to have you."

"You think?"

"Of course." Scorpius sounded very relaxed as he rolled onto his back and gazed up to watch the clouds drift by. Albus basked in the warmth that emulated from Scorpius' body for one more moment before rolling away onto his own back.

"That cloud is shaped like a heart." Scorpius stretched out a finger to gesture at the cloud.

"It looks more like a random blob." Albus snorted.

"Shut up!" Scorpius nudged him harshly in the arm, emitting a tiny scream from Albus. "I'm trying to be romantic."

"Save it for Rose." Albus grumbled under his breath, turning his head so that Scorpius couldn't see him blushing.

"What if I don't want to?" Scorpius asked slyly. Albus cursed himself for not being more subtle. He rubbed his cheeks with the palms of his hands in an attempt to rid them of heat before turning back to Scorpius who was back to leaning on his elbow, hovering over Albus with a mischievous smirk on his face. Albus was too blown away to speak. From this angle Scorpius was beautiful. He was beautiful from every angle but from Albus' advantage of being shorter the sun shone just above Scorpius' head, giving him a halo. He was a pure angel and although Albus had never seen Scorpius as anything less, he felt himself melt and fall even more in love with his best friend. 

Before Albus could even process what was happening Scorpius' lips were on his and he was wrapping his arms around Scorpius' neck, responding eagerly. When they broke apart Albus could only stare breathlessly as Scorpius beamed.

"You look like an angel." He admitted. There was no point in hiding anything after what had just happened.

"Did you really think I wanted to flirt with Rose?" Scorpius teased. 

"Well yeah. Isn't that what you went over there to do?" Albus asked, referring to when Scorpius had bounded happily over to the group of girls. His mind was still a fuzzy mess anyway, so he wished Scorpius would stop making fun of him.

"It hasn't been Rose for a long time." Scorpius smiled, softer this time, before burying his face into Albus' neck and pulling him into his lap. "But I think," He continued. "It's been you all along."


	28. Right here, right now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Scorpius never like to make a big deal of things when it comes to their relationship. A simple and quiet proposal sees fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is Proposal! 💍

It was only just gone 8 pm. It wasn't even dark outside yet, but Albus and Scorpius were curled up together in bed. Scorpius, as usual, had a book propped against his knees and Albus lay beside him, playing with the pendant of Scorpius' necklace. Scorpius was momentarily distracted as his gaze moved from the writing in his book to where Albus gently ran his fingers over the worn metal of Astoria Malfoy's wedding ring which hung from a chain around Scorpius' neck.

Albus looked so relaxed now that they were together again. He had been out on a trip for work with the apothecary to gather ingredients for the last two weeks and he had clearly been drained. Scorpius was just happy to have him home. Two weeks of no contact as Albus travelled around the world was incredibly stressful but it had been a great opportunity for Albus to move his job out of the house and Scorpius had ushered him to go.

Albus was now ranting about his travels and the cool things he'd seen and, as Scorpius' eyes landed on the ring he felt his heart surge with affection. He was so in love with Albus that he barely realised the words had fallen from his mouth as he spoke.

"Marry me?" He said, causing Albus to stop mid sentence.

"W-what?" Albus sat up, hand on Scorpius' arm as he studied Scorpius' face.

"Marry me? I mean, I would like to marry you if you want to? Sorry, this wasn't planned at all." Scorpius rushed to explain himself.

"You mean it? This isn't a joke?"

"Of course not." Scorpius was playing with the pages of his book nervously as he refused to look at his boyfriend. "Unless you want it to be?"

"Is this a spontaneous thing or?" Albus asked. Scorpius had been planning on proposing to Albus for a while. He knew there was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to spend his life with Albus but he'd just never found the perfect opportunity. Now, it seemed, Scorpius' mind had gone and done it for him.

"I had planned to do it somewhere more scenic but I've missed you and today just seems natural." Scorpius explained. "I haven't got a ring or anything because that just felt so... wrong for us if you know what I mean."

Albus nodded. "I agree. I have to admit to thinking about it occasionally. Maybe more than I care to admit." He confessed. Scorpius smiled and threw his book to the side as he moved to hug Albus.

"Is that a yes then?" He beamed as he buried his face in Albus' hair.

"It was never going to be a no, Scor." Albus laughed as he hugged Scorpius close. "I would marry you right here, right now if I could."

"My father would murder you if you did." Scorpius chuckled. "Can't deny him the chance of a big fancy wedding."

"Is that what I get if I marry a Malfoy?" Albus teased.

"I'm afraid so."

"Well," Albus murmured sleepily. "It'll be totally worth it."


	29. It's a gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Scorpius' daughter Lyra shows her first signs of magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is Domestic family life! 🪄
> 
> I recently watched Merlin for the first time and I'm currently in a state of loving magic all over again so I wanted to write this little headcanon I have.

“Daddy!” Lyra screamed. “Papa!” Albus and Scorpius glanced at each other in fear before launching themselves up the stairs to Lyras bedroom. She was sat on the floor staring at her hands like they’d betrayed her, several books scattered the floor around her.

“Lyra are you okay? What happened pumpkin?” Scorpius moved a couple of the books to the side and wrapped his arms protectively around his daughter.

“I... I’m not sure.” Lyra was struggling to explain. She continued to stare at her open palms as she rested them on her knees. Lyra was a clever girl for her age and her magic was more powerful than an average five year old but she still seemed shaken.

Scorpius looked up at his husband, stood fearfully in the doorway. They had been awaiting this moment for a while now. Since Lyra had been born, they’d been warned that her magic was rarely strong and it was only a matter of time before she began to show signs of wandless magic.

“It’s okay Lyra.” Scorpius soothed as he gently ran his hand up and down her arm. Albus came farther into the room and piled the books away, so he could kneel next to his daughter and husband.

“But I...” Lyra trailed off.

“Listen Lyra.” Albus began. “You’re different from us in a good way. It's just that your magic is far more advanced but we can help you control it. We can teach you to control it before you can go to school.” Lyra nodded solemnly before burying her face in Scorpius’ chest. Scorpius scooped her up and carried her to sit on the side of the bed. 

“Your magic isn’t something to fear. It’s a gift.” Scorpius explained, closing his hands around Lyras tiny ones. “Be sure to remember that.”

They sat in silence a moment as Lyra perched mournfully on the edge of her small bed. Albus took a deep breath before speaking.

“Do you want to help me make dinner Lyra?” Lyra looked up for the first time with wide eyes. “Pancakes?” She nodded, and Albus hoisted her over his shoulder. She squealed excitedly, all that had happened moments previously forgotten. 

Scorpius smiled. They were doing a good job at raising her he thought. Lyra was looking to be an incredible witch. 


	30. From now on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a lot of stressful organising, Albus and Scorpius get to enjoy the peaceful wedding they deserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the final prompt is Wedding! 🤍
> 
> I should mention that I've never been to a wedding before so all my ideas for what they're like come from reading other fanfiction so I'm sorry if there's anything I've missed out but I always imagined these boys to have a mix of traditional and non traditional ideas at their wedding.

Albus had expected their parents to be eager about wedding planning but he'd underestimated just _how_ eager. Every day was something new. Owls coming every hour, questioning their preferences to napkin colours and seating arrangements. Albus and Scorpius hadn't wanted a big wedding anyway. They were fine with close family and the few friends they had other than each other. Scorpius was nervous about the press anyway. He'd had such a battering from them with the 'son of Voldemort' rumours that he was forever scared of any form of attention from them. Even when he'd been asked to do an interview for The Daily Profit simply to talk about work he'd refused.

The only thing they were getting to decide on their own was the venue. Molly Weasley had been devastated that they weren't going to use the Burrow but as mentioned before, they didn't want the attention and people were bound to expect it from there. Albus was _sure_ it wasn't just his paranoia that someone was always watching. So, on their days off, Albus and Scorpius wandered carelessly around extravagant houses until one day Scorpius came in from work, thoroughly stressed and in desperate need of a drink, claiming that he'd rather get married in the Malfoy Manor pet graveyard (yep, they had one of those.) than have to look around anymore stately homes that were basically just smaller versions of his own family house.

Albus promised that, as long as it would make him feel better, he didn't mind one bit. As long as it was somewhere more scenic than a graveyard filled with long passed peacocks.

A week before the wedding, after so many months of stressful preparation, Scorpius finally broke down. Albus had to admit that he'd been anticipating this for a while, but Scorpius had been coping pretty well. It was nearing midnight on a stuffy Sunday night when Scorpius tumbled through the fireplace, a rumple of robes and ash. Albus had been up waiting for him at the time as the heat was too much to sleep in. The second Scorpius' eyes landed on his fiancé they filled with tears as he practically fell into Albus' arms.

"I'm so sick of tasting crudités after crudités, confirming seating plans, having my dad panic me about what we're wearing, having your mum constantly ask if we're sure we want to go through with it..." Scorpius sobbed as Albus pulled him comfortably into his lap and rocked him gently as he cried.

When Scorpius had caught his breath, he continued. "I just want to marry you. Without all of this stress."

"I know." Albus whispered as Scorpius rested his head just below Albus' chin. "Me too, but think about this time next week and how it'll all feel worth it."

"A whole week of just you and me with no one else to bother us is exactly what I need." Scorpius murmured. Albus and Scorpius had agreed on a small 'honeymoon' to France after giving in to their own desperation to escape their families after the wedding. Albus was thoroughly looking forward to going somewhere that they couldn't keep in contact because as much as he loved his family, he was so sick of them constantly under his feet. 

The last week went by like a flash and before he had even a chance to realise Albus was stood in front of a full-length mirror in one of Malfoy Manors many bedrooms. The knowledge that Scorpius was just down the hallway in his own room was making him nervous. Draco had insisted on separating them since they'd woken up that morning. It had been a slightly embarrassing affair as Draco had strode purposefully straight into Scorpius' room as they were still curled up together and opened the curtains wide so that the morning light filled the room, imminently waking the couple up. He'd then informed Albus that he had to leave and had then dragged them apart. There were just some traditions Draco Malfoy couldn't drop.

Albus could really do with a hug from Scorpius right now. Just to reassure him that everything would be all right.

"How're you feeling?" Ginny entered the room, softly closing the door behind her. Albus took a shaky breath. 

"A little nervous." He admitted. Ginny sat down at the end of the bed and beckoned her son over. She smoothed over the collar of his robes as she spoke.

"There's really nothing to worry about. The guest list is not that crazy. I think perhaps Scorpius managed to persuade Draco from inviting too many people in the end." Albus nodded and gulped. He hoped she was right. 

~*~ 

Scorpius was pacing.

"You're going to wear the soles from those shoes before they even make it up the aisle." Draco smirked as he watched his son with vague amusement. "Why are you so worried?"

"I'm not worried it's just the anticipation." Scorpius insisted. 

"Scorpius." Scorpius came to a stop as his dad gave him a concerned look. "Everything will be fine. You helped me plan it, if anything it's Albus who should be worried." Draco chuckled. 

At the mention of Albus' name Scorpius broke down. It had only been a matter of time. He'd been on edge all morning. It was fair to say he really wasn't good in situations like this but he'd been coping for his dads sake. Draco didn't hesitate to take his son into a tight embrace, stroking his hair as Scorpius cried into his shoulder.

"Shh." Draco soothed. "You don't want to cry off all your makeup." Scorpius managed a weak smile as he gently dabbed the corners of his eyes with a tissue.

"It just feels strange." He sniffed. "I miss him so much already yet he's literally just down the hallway." Well, to be fair Albus and Scorpius were rarely apart and when they were it was only for work. Scorpius thought it was fair to miss Albus when he was away. He hoped Albus might feel the same.

"You two are sickeningly adorable." Draco scrunched his nose up in mock disgust. He quickly checked his watch and placed a kiss to Scorpius' hair. "Come on them. Let's get you married." Scorpius couldn't help but beam. 

~*~

Albus played anxiously with his cuffs as he stood at the top of the aisle. It was a small arch of arranged flowers, all picked out by Scorpius. The whole ceremony was positioned in Astorias flower garden beside the stream that ran the edge of the grounds. It was truly beautiful, and Albus had to admit he'd been stupid to worry. It was small and he knew every guest invited especially as half of them were his own family. Now he just wanted Scorpius to arrive to that he could kiss him again.

Another thing Draco had insisted upon was walking Scorpius down the aisle. Scorpius was beyond excited at the prospect, so Albus agreed to just go with whatever the Malfoys wanted because he knew better than to argue. Besides, all he wanted was for his future husband to be happy.

The guests all stood and Albus looked up to see Scorpius almost skipping down the aisle. He was dressed in beautiful blue robes. A deep blue that reflected the sky on a summers night. It was usually Albus who worse blue so he was a bit peeved off when Scorpius could also pull it off just as well, if not better.

As Scorpius took his place opposite Albus they took each other's hands and Albus immediately felt the warmth of Scorpius' magic. It sent a wash of relief through his body and, finally, he felt himself able to breathe. Albus basked in Scorpius' presence, making sure to take in every detail until they were instructed to read vows. Scorpius went first. 

"Albus, my first friend and my best friend." He started with a light laugh before taking a deep breath to continue. "I would literally do anything for you. I would do anything to be with you because trust me when I say a world without you is not a world I want to exist in. I love everything about you but I mostly love how you put up with everything I do and that is why I can't see myself with anyone else."

Albus wanted to hug Scorpius so badly in that moment as he slipped the simple silver band onto his finger. Albus squeezed his hands tighter as he tried to suppress the tears building quickly in his eyes. Scorpius smiled back brightly.

Albus was not brave enough to read his from memory like Scorpius, so he sheepishly took a small square of parchment from his pocket. Scorpius stifled a laugh and held tighter to Albus' shaking hand.

"Scor," He began. "You're the best person I know. I still blame myself for causing you such a traumatic time at school, but I hope that, if what you say is true, having me around made it a little better." Scorpius nodded enthusiastically. Albus felt a bubble of courage build up inside his chest. "I only hope to give you a much better life from now on. I have never stopped to think before risking my life for you, and that won't stop now. I still can't believe someone like you could ever fall for someone like me but it happened and I'll love you forever. I think your mum would be so proud of everything you've done." Albus finished gesturing to the garden they were currently in. 

Scorpius was full on sobbing at this point. Sticky tear tracks running down his powdered cheeks washing the subtle makeup away. Albus didn't care. Scorpius was perfect in every way possible. He slid the ring onto Scorpius' delicate finger and finally _finally_ they could kiss. It was brief but more than anything Albus wanted to hug Scorpius. His husband!

Although it should have been a short hug, it seemed neither of them wanted to let go. When they eventually did Albus caressed Scorpius' cheek gently and helped him to clean up the tears. 

~*~

They hadn't wanted a big reception. Just some cake, maybe some sweets, and then some pictures before everyone went home. Scorpius sat beside Albus as he unwrapped an exploding bonbon and looked out over the rest of the garden.

"What're you thinking?" Albus asked as he leant in closer and stole a jelly bean from Scorpius' plate. 

"Don't-," Scorpius began but it was too late. Albus was already desperately spitting the sweet from his mouth and taking gulps of Butterbeer to cleanse his pallet.

"Ugh, Scor you could've warned me."

"Why did you think it was there?" Scorpius rolled his eyes and laughed as Albus put his glass down to reveal a frothy moustache of cream from the Butterbeer.

"What?"

"You've just got a bit of-" Scorpius leant in and licked the sweet cream from Albus' lips. Albus captured him in a kiss before he could move away.

"You could've just asked if you wanted a kiss." Albus smirked. Scorpius rolled his eyes again. They were interrupted by a few guests, Scorpius' Aunt Daphne, who congratulated them before moving farther up the table to talk to Draco and one of Scorpius' distant cousins he'd only met a handful of times. 

"It's not that I'm not grateful, but I am looking forward to some uninterrupted time alone." Scorpius sighed as he leant his chin in his hands to watch as Lily posed for the photographer. Albus reached across him to pluck a Pepper Imp from the bowl beside Scorpius' plate.

"Hey Scor!" Scorpius turned as Albus plopped the sweet onto his tongue and steam began to shoot from his ears. "Thank you for staying for my sweets!" He yelled. Scorpius threw his hands over his face as he felt himself blush.

"I do not sound like that." He mumbled. 

"You did 12 years ago, though." Albus laughed. "Stop covering your face I want to be able to see it." Scorpius sat up and looked Albus in the eye. "Who gave you the right to be so cute?"

"Who gave _you_ the right to be so cute?" Scorpius repeated brushing his nose with Albus'. 

"Who gave either of you the right to be such a sickeningly cute couple?" James appeared behind them, breaking their close proximity as he leant between them and stole a large piece of cake. 

"James!" Albus jumped up and began to chase James away as he cackled loudly at the success of his evil plan. Scorpius giggled to himself as he watched and thought about what he'd got himself into when he'd decided to marry into this family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you thank you to everyone who has stuck around to read everyday!!! These have been so fun to write and it's been so exciting to explore all my different headcanons that have kinda just been floating around for a while and thank you again to Char for the amazing prompts list!!! ✨

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and if you enjoyed please feel free to leave kudos and a comment, I love reading them! ✨
> 
> Twitter - @ray_fish_  
> Instagram - @augurey_ray  
> If you wanna say hi!


End file.
